The Seven Sisters
by MidnightMint
Summary: What if certain individuals of unknown power suddenly were plunged into the world of heroes and villains? What kind of impact would they leave on the world and its society. Would peace be ensured or would chaos ensue? No one knows. One thing is for certain; It would not be quiet.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

A tall man with short black hair asked with concern evident in his tone towards the figure walking right next to him.

"I am, Tsukauchi-san." The figure next to him replied with a confident tone. "I am interested in seeing this 'person'."

Tsukauchi nodded in response but he still couldn't help but be worried about the figure walking right next to him.

The figure next to him was a very large man with a muscular and well-defined physique. His hair was bright blonde and was styled brushed back with two distinct tuffs of hair sticking up resembling antennae or rabbit ears.

In their society, the huge man talking was someone who was standing at the top of their field.

The current number one professional hero.

The symbol of peace.

All Might.

"If what you're saying is true, then she could be someone who can give aid to us." All Might explained.

"We're not really sure if she is someone we can actually trust, you know." Tsukauchi stated trying to convince All Might from whatever idea he was planning inside his head.

"But you said that she wasn't resisting."

"That is true, but it could all be just a ploy to get us to lower our guard."

"Shouldn't you be able to tell whether she is telling the truth or not?"

"That's the thing." Naomasa interjected with a worried tone. "My quirk is not perfect. I know that the best than anyone. But it's something that helped not only me but my fellow officers in our line of work." Naomasa continued as both he and All Might finally reached a door at the end of the hallway.

The hallway they were walking through was clean and sleek. Rows of surveillance cameras and sensors were line up on the wall. The door at the very end of the hallway was heavy and metal with a biometric security scanner at the right side on the wall.

There were several rooms like this.

These kinds of rooms were exclusively made and reserved for people that were considered to be a huge risk towards peace and orders. The people who were held up in these rooms were criminals who did outrageous crimes and despicable deeds and villains who specifically used their quirks to disrupt the peace and innocent lives of civilians. Most villains who were kept here were designated as "Too dangerous to detain in regular cells."

"This really is an impressive design." All Might commented as he observed the details of the metallic door and biometric scanner.

"It is a must." Naomasa added as he pulled out a white keycard from his pockets and inserted it in the slot on the scanner. "From the kind of people that this kind of room was designed for, this was the absolute minimum measure regarding security."

"If I remember correctly, the one inside is just a young girl." All Might said with a slight frown appearing forming on his lips.

"Small girl or not, we had determined that she is to be treated as a great threat towards peace."

All Might trusted Naomasa for certain, but he couldn't help but feel that the police force had gone a bit overboard with how they were treating the small girl they had just managed to capture.

Sensing All Might's discomfort, Naomasa let out a sigh. "I know how you feel. Really, I do." Naomasa let out a small groan as he carefully took of his glove on his right hand and pressed his now-bare palm on the biometric scanner. "That is why though my designation should make me lean otherwise, I do hope that the girl is given a chance."

The scanner produced multiple kinds of sounds resembling beeps as it scanned Naomasa's palm for several seconds, The screen turned yellow from red.

Naomasa then put back his glove and bent forward a bit in order to have his eyes scanned by the scanner.

Like earlier, the scanner produced all kinds of sounds as it analyzed his eyes for several seconds. The screen then turned green from yellow and showed the picture of Naomasa on screen and the huge word 'cleared' right below blinking in and out. The door the produced a clanking sound before finally opening slowly with a huge thud.

"Normally, no regular person should be allowed here." Naomasa explained as he gestured All Might to enter in first. "Even professional heroes would have to through great lengths in order to be allowed. But since it's you we're talking about, we had decided to give what you plan a try."

"Thanks, friend."

"Don't thank me yet. We're not sure if everything will work out the way you want it to."

* * *

All Might entered through the door first before Naomasa followed him. As he entered, All Might noticed a number of figures sitting on chairs in front of a table that was laid out in front of a huge mirror conversing with one another.

One of the figures was a middle-aged man with dark gray hair and stern eyes with a seem to be permanent frown on his lips.

All Might knew who the man was. After all, being a professional hero ensured that he was to be able to meet the man atleast once in his work.

The man was the Commissioner General.

The highest rank in the police force.

The figure sitting beside him had the body of a very tall and sturdily built man, yet his head was that of a beagle. He was a man that All Might knew quite well.

This man was the chief of the police force, Kenji Tsuragamae.

"You've arrived." Kenji greeted the two with a slight bow.

"Yes." Naomasa nodded in response.

"I've come here for one purpose, my friends." All Might stated.

"Before that, come sit." The commissioner general commanded both All Might and Naomasa gesturing to the other seats.

Without any words, All Might and Naomasa made their way towards the table and proceeded to take a seat just right next to Kenji.

"I've already been briefed regarding on the matter." The commissioner general immediately began as soon as All Might and Naomasa took a seat. "I can't say that I agree completely, but it is worthy of consideration."

"Hmm." All Might nodded in understanding. "While I can understand your side to a certain extent sir, may I ask what exactly are the thoughts of the police force about the issue."

"Most of the members of the police force doesn't know about the existence of the girl, only a select few." The commissioner general explained. "While I dislike hiding the truth from my people, I do know that sometimes hiding some things are the only way to avoid panic and confusion."

"Why would awareness about the girl bring about panic?"

"Her strength, All Might." Kenji joined in the conversation. "I'm certain we already explained to you what happened on site?"

"Indeed, but.." All Might cupped his chin with his hand as he continued. "While I do believe the words of the police force, I'm having trouble imagining that such a small girl is capable of such things." He then turned his gaze to Naomasa Perhaps my imagination is not enough?"

"Whatever your imagining, All Might." Naomasa replied with a slightly grave tone. "Multiply it by tenfolds." He then shook his head as if disagree with his earlier words. "Multiplying by tenfold is just not enough."

"Have we learned anything new about the girl then?" All Might asked turning to the commissioner general and Kenji.

"Almost nothing." Kenji replied with a disappointed tone.

"Even with your quirk?" All Might asked Naomasa.

"As I stated earlier to you, my quirk is not perfect." Naomasa explained as he tapped his finger on the surface of the table in front of them. "However, perfect or not, I am confident in my skills in finding out atleast a few things from people."

"And?" All Might gestured Naomasa to continue.

"That's just it." Naomasa stated in a slightly depressed tone. "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sense anything substanial from the girl." He grabbed his head with his hand as if to gently massage out the slight headache he was starting to feel. "It was as if the girl had absolute resistance towards my skill and quirk."

"So we don't know anything about the girl?"

"Just her name and a few things."

The commissioner general then slid a folder containing a document that stated what they found out about the girl across the table. All Might picked up the folder and opened it to read the document inside.

"There's barely anything here." All Might turned the page. "Except the girl's quirks?"

"We're not sure if she has multiple quirks or if it's just a single quirk that is flexible or able to do different things." Naomasa recalled.

All Might read the document in silence for a few minutes. While All Might read the file, commissioner general, Kenji, and Naomasa engaged in a conversation regarding the topic at hand.

"Can I see the girl now?"

Naomasa turned to the commissioner general to ask permission in which the man gave with a nod. Naomasa then walked up towards the long horizontal mirror and pressed a button just below its frame.

The dark mirror then began to glow from the light coming from the other side.

All Might stood up from his seat and slowly walked up towards the mirror in order to get a clearer view of who was inside. He scowled as he noticed what state the girl inside was in.

The girl was covered from neck to toe by a thick strap jacket that held her limbs tight in order to prevent her from moving her arms and legs. Metallic braces framed the girl's body over the strap jacket for more security. And as if everything wasn't enough, several chains were wrapped around the girl's body and was strongly secured by ring binders from the for corners of the room.

"Isn't this just excessive?" All Might complained. He disliked everything he saw. While such security measure were warranted for the most dangerous of criminals and villains, he found it very difficult to accept that such measures were used on such a small girl.

"We had to do it." Naomasa grimly replied.

"This is just wrong." All Might turned to Naomasa showing great anger on his face. "She's just a small girl!"

"You must understand! The girl is a great threa-"

"...It is fine."

Before Naomasa could even finish his sentence, a voice called out from the speaker located just underneath the mirror's frame.

"She can hear us?" All Might asked.

"No. That can't be possible." Naomasa's eyes were wide due to his shock. He turned around and saw both the commissioner general and the chief of police were shocked as well. "This is a two-way mirror. She shouldn't be able to see us nor hear us unless we press the speaker button located underneath the mirror's frame."

"Ahem." All Might thought it would be better for him to speak to the girl in order to ease up the uneasiness that radiated in the atmosphere inside the room. "Do you know who I am?" He asked trying to double check whether the girl could really hear them or not.

"...No." The girl replied in a monotone voice.

"I see." All Might smiled slightly. "For now, just know that I am someone that can help you in your current situation."

"...Help me?" The girl asked. "...I don't need it."

"Hahaha!" All Might couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's response. "Really now? Aren't you uncomfortable like that?"

The girl was silent for a few seconds before giving out a reply in the same monotone voice. "...I am."

"See!?" All Might smiled. "Now, if you cooperate with me and everything turns out okay, I can help you."

The girl gave no response.

"First, we must learn that we can trust you."

"...Trust me?"

"Yes."

The girl then fell silent for a few seconds again before giving out a reply. "...Isn't this enough?"

"Huh?" All Might narrowed his eyes to the girl's response unsure on what the girl meant. "What do you mean?"

Naomasa eyed the girl curiously.

"...Isn't this enough of a show of trust? Me staying still?" The girl stated referring to her bindings. "...I can get out these ordinary bindings quite easily."

"Haha!" All Might chuckled. Amused at the young girl's bluff. He found it quite funny that the girl referred to her bindings as 'ordinary'. "Surely you jest, young girl!"

Then as if to prove her point, the young girl tensed up her body slightly and began to exert her strength. The strap jacket's strong fabric then began to stretch and produce a ripping sound. While the metallic braces that framed her body and the chains wrapped around her began to shake and produce a distasteful crisp creaking sound.

All Might's eyes were wide due to his sheer shock while Naomasa pressed his hands up on the surface of the mirror unable to fully take in what was happening in his very eyes.

"Stop that at once!" The commissioner general bellowed out a command towards the girl.

Hearing the shout of the man, the girl ceased her actions and fell silent.

Naomasa and the commissioner general were both covered in cold sweat. Kenji stood up from his seat with a look of disbelief written all over his expression.

All Might stood there with a wry grin on his lips. He was still smiling, but deep down he felt something akin to fear. What he said earlier was true; his imagination was clearly not enough.

Looking at the girl whom was now fallen into complete silence looking like nothing in her current situation was wrong. As if the feat of strength she had just shown earlier was just child's play to her.

All Might swallowed nervously.

If the girl were to become an enemy, he was sure that she would be a dangerous threat towards their society.

He didn't want to compare the young girl to his former arch-nemesis, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if she were to become an enemy, she would be on par or atleast close to his arch-nemesis.

The girl produced that kind of feeling of dread.

Deep inside All Might grew very afraid yet also excited.

Due to her actions, All Might now understood that the girl's words were serious.

After all, the girl could actually break her bindings easily and escape, why would she stay? Perhaps she was trying to gain their trust?

Maybe, maybe not.

Who knows.

But what All Might was sure of was that he wanted to do everything he can to ensure the girl doesn't fall into the wrong side.

Strong or not.

The young girl was still a young girl.

All Might felt it was his responsibility to guide the young girl towards the correct path.

Thinking about teaching and guiding, All Might produced a chuckle. Such thoughts and feelings made him remember the young boy he had entrusted his power to.

They might get along. He thought.

All Might then walked up to the front of the center of the mirror and leaned in closer to get a better look of the girl.

She looked petite and delicate. Her facial features were exquisite and elegant, and even though she was wearing an eyepatch that covered one of her eye, it did not diminish her beauty in any way. Her hair was long and straight and had the color of red-gold.

The girl was so beautiful that it looked like she was a perfect doll that was artificially created by hand.

"Ahem." All Might produced a fake cough in order to clear his throat and also grab the girl's attention. "Try avoiding that kind of action again, alright?"

The girl gave no response.

"So, let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" All Might said even though he already knew what the girl's name was because of the document that was presented to him earlier. "What's your name?"

The girl was in complete silence for about almost a minute before finally parting her lips in order to give a reply.

"...Shizu Delta."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

Hey there!

I've always wanted to write another Overlord fanfiction again after finishing my first Overlord Fanfic story(Go check it out if you like ^^). I was deciding whether to do a stand alone overlord story or do a crossover story.

I decided to start first on the crossover story haha.

Anyways, I'll keep this short for now.

If you notice any mistakes in spelling and grammar, feel free to send me a message!

Please leave a review and tell my what you think of the story!

Have any recommendations? Please also feel free to send me a message.

Hope you like it!

See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreword**

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Now I'll use this time to answer some questions;

**Will Ainz be included in the story?**

Yes, he will be included in the story but not this early. I planned on him appearing in the later chapters.

**Will floor guardians make an appearance?**

Yes. Though I'm still not sure which of them will. Though, I can confirm atleast one of them will definitely make an appearance.

**Will Aureole Omega make an appearance?**

Oh yes, definitely. But not this early.

**What happened? How did members of the Pleiades arrive in the world of BNHA?**

It's a secret for now.

**Will OCs be appearing in this story?**

Not sure about this one yet.

**Did Shizu Let herself get captured?**

Find out next chapter. Hopefully.

Now that all that has been answered, let's continue on the chapter!

Thanks for the support! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

All Might stood in front of the door to Shizu Delta's room.

Unlike a week ago when he first met her in absolute confinement, Shizu has been transferred to a much simpler room. Granted it is still like a cell, it was much more comfortable. It had a bed, a table, a chair, and a restroom. It was pretty much a small bedroom.

As All Might had hoped, his negotiation regarding the young girl with the Commissioner General and the Chief of Police had been successful.

All Might had managed to gain custody over Shizu Delta.

However, they must follow several conditions in order to do so.

First, Shizu Delta must always wear the tracker necklace at all cost. This is to ensure that they can monitor her whenever and wherever.

Second, Shizu cannot leave their designated household without permission from All Might.

Third, All Might must always take into serious consideration in deciding whom Shizu can come into contact with. This means that he cannot allow Shizu to convverse with other people carelessly. Especially strangers.

Fourth, If Shizu were to commit any minor transgressions, All Might will be the one held responsible. Thus, he will be the one to fix the situation if any happens.

Fifth, if requested, Shizu will come and give aid to the activities of the police force. This includes, but not limited to; Giving aid in the apprehending of criminals and villains, police force drills and/or simulation training, disguised patrolling of public areas. If requested, Naomasa Tsukauchi will temporarily be the one in custody of her until the task assigned to her has been accomplished.

These conditions must strictly be followed by both All Might and Shizu. Though, all of these conditions are all moot if Shizu Delta ever decided to ignore them and escape custody.

First of all, Shizu could easily dismantle the tracking necklace with her bare hands. Second, she could just easily escape before All Might or any member of the police force could notice.

So honestly, even if filled with uneasiness, all people with the knowledge of Shizu Delta's existence could only helplessly hope that the young girl can really be trusted and does not mean any harm to them nor any innocent civilians.

All they could do is wait and hope.

Such is the effect of the young girl, Shizu Delta's presence to them.

A monster of such strength in the shape of a small and beautiful girl.

He barely know anything about the small girl, but he made it his goal to guide the girl unto the correct path. While he barely knew anything about Shizu, he was confident that given enough time, she will start to open up to her.

It wouldn't be wise to hurry the girl and shake her trust off after all.

Patience is key.

After a huge inhale and exhale of air, All Might shook his head and let out a grin. He raised his right hand and knocked on the door in front of him.

After a few seconds of silence, a monotone voice called out from the other side of the door.

"...Enter."

Hearing the answer, All Might nodded to himself and opened the door.

Inside he saw Shizu Delta sitting comfortably on top her bed motionlessly.

"Hey there." All Might greeted with a raised hand.

Shizu Delta turned her head and looked at All Might. She didn't give and words as a reply to his greeting and instead just gave a slight nod as a response.

"It's time." All Might stated with a grin. "Let's get you out of this boring room."

* * *

"Now, this-" All Might mumbled after letting out another deep sigh. Ever since he and Shizu had exited the police force headquarters and walked through the streets, they've been getting an uncountable number of stares from other people. "is a bit uncomfortable."

Or to be more precise, Shizu Delta has.

All Might has reduced his muscle form to his true form which is; a very skinny adult man with baggy shirt and messy blonde hair.

So right now, he wasn't exactly the number one hero; All Might.

But his true identity, Toshinori Yagi.

He doesn't exactly know what the reason is, but he feels that Shizu wouldn't go about telling the secret to his true form.

Frankly, he's quite certain the reason was that Shizu Delta simply didn't give a damn about his status.

When All Might revealed his true form to Shizu, the small girl didn't even bat an eye.

So he and Naomasa decided that it was probably alright if they show Shizu Delta the truth.

This was extremely risky and dangerous, but for now all they could do is hope they made the correct choice in putting their trust on Shizu.

Honestly, All Might felt an incredible sensation of relief once he saw that Shizu simple didn't care at all about his status being the number one professional hero or the fact about his weakening true form.

For a long time All Might has been incredibly wary about showing any signs of weakness towards the public society, so he was strict with himself. So he always felt that he was carrying quite a heavy burden when changing into his true form from his muscle form.

It was his responsibility as the number one hero.

But he would be lying if he said that he didn't think that it was extremely tiring.

So the fact that Shizu couldn't care less about his secrets relieved his troubled mind and heart.

He turned his head to his right and looked at Shizu.

She was still wearing the same neutral expression on her face as they continued to walk along the streets.

Toshinori looked forward and produced another deep sigh.

The reason for his endless sigh was the constant stare they've received from passing civilians.

Or again, to be more precise, the lingering stares Shizu Delta was receiving.

Shizu Delta had an extraordinarily beauty that seemed as if she was practically sculpted. Her small frame and extremely cute and delicate features made anyone from any gender bring out their sense of protection for her.

Beautiful, cute, small, and delicate looking.

Any person from any gender can fall for her.

However, if they figure out her true strength, Toshinari was sure they would fear her.

While Shizu seemed like she couldn't give any damn to what other people seem to think of her, he felt bad for the girl.

"Now then." All Might spoke. "Where should we buy your clothes? Any preference?"

"...Don't need it." Shizu flat out stated. "My current attire is sufficient."

"Really now?" he scratched the back of his head feeling quite troubled. "It seems you love those clothes."

Shizu had a very unique set of clothes. Her current attire was like a mix of the uniform worn by maids working for royalties or noble families and the uniform worn by modern military.

It was really a unique design and quite eye-catching, but thankfully there were other heroes who wore more eye-catching costumes.

"...Yes." Shizu replied.

Toshinori nodded understanding that from Shizu's words and expression-or lack thereof- that she indeed cared deeply about her clothes.

But he thought that he couldn't possibly had the girl wore the same clothes everyday on end.

"But, young Shizu." He tried to explain. "Since it's quite certain that you adore your clothes, wouldn't it be quite troublesome for you if it were to get dirty?"

Seeing Shizu glance towards his direction, Toshinori felt that his reasoning was working and continued.

"Wouldn't it be best for your clothes to be stored neatly in a secured place for it to remain safe and clean?" All Might continued. "It would be better if you have other clothes to wear for everyday, right?"

Shizu glance down her clothes and nodded.

"...Alright." She replied. "I understand."

"Great!" Toshinori grinned feeling satisfied with himself after convincing Shizu. "Then have any preferences?"

Shizu was silent for about a minute as if she was thinking deeply about the topic before finally speaking.

"...Cute ones."

* * *

"Are you sure about this decision sir?" Naomasa asked the Commissioner General.

They were currenlty inside the office of the Commissioner General discussing about the girl, Shizu Delta's release.

"You're asking me this now, Tsukauchi?" The Commissioner General asked Naomasa as he narrowed his eyes towards him.

"I'm afraid I don't get what you mean sir." Naomasa responded carefully.

"I've known you for quite a long time now, Tsukauchi." The Commissioner General explained as he continued to stare at Naomasa's expression. "Ever since discussing with All Might, I could tell that you're actually on the same side with him regarding the issue."

Naomasa didn't say anything in response and instead opted to stay silent as the Commissioner General continued with his words.

"It's not like I don't understand your intention nor your stance on the topic at hand." The Commissioner General continued as he grabbed the file on Shizu Delta. "So, let's drop all pretenses and talk honestly."

"I understand sir."

"Then tell me truthfully, Tsukauchi." The Commissioner General asked. "What is your stance regarding All Might gaining custody over the girl known as Shizu Delta?"

"Despite what my professional inclination regarding the two of them should be..." Naomasa answered. "I do truly think that what we did was for the best."

"I see." The Commissioner General released a small smile. "I feel the same way."

"Truly?" Naomasa asked curious as he was not expecting the Commissioner General to hold the same stance as him.

"Indeed. I do believe it's for the best." The Commissioner General rested Shizu Delta's documents on his table and stood up then walked up to one of the windows in his office. "For the both of them."

"The both of them?"

"What do you think of this society of heroes and villains with All Might at its center?" The Commissioner General asked in serious tone while his back was still facing Naomasa.

"I believe that it is a prosperous society, sir." Naomasa answered truthfully. "All Might had become a beacon of hope and peace for both civilians and heroes alike, while also becoming a figure of authority and justice towards criminals and villains at the same time."

"That's an admirable perspective, Tsukauchi, but naive." The Commissioner General responded with a cynical tone. "Severely naive."

"What do you mean by that sir?"

"All Might is one man." The Commissioner General added in a matter-of-fact tone. "No matter how stong he is; He. Is. One. Man."

Naomasa wanted to speak, but decided to continue listening to the words of the man in front of him.

"His quirk? Extremely strong. His personality? Insanely admirable. His goal? Severly heroic." He continued. "But he's just an ordinary man by the end of day."

"An ordinary man." Naomasa repeated the term.

"He can break. He can fall. He can grow weak. He can tire." The Commissioner General explained. "He does not show any side nor any signs of weakness to his persona because he knows how much of an impact it will bring to our society if he did. He made it his responsibility as the number one hero and beacon of hope to appear strong and smiling to everyone at every time."

The Commissioner General gazed out the window and observed the civilians innocently passing by the streets going about their respective business.

"But society is unforgiving."

"How is it so?"

"Society is constantly changing and no one can halt its progress." The Commissioner General continued to explain. "Change is terrifying, that is why people tend to look up to a figure or concept to cling unto that they percieve as strong and unchanging."

"Like religion or ideologies?"

"Indeed." The Commissioner General nodded. "For most of our sociey, that unchanging figure is All Might."

"I see."

"Society had selfishly clung all of their hope unto All Might and all he could do was to accept them and stand strong for that's how he simply is." The Commissioner General turned and went back to his seat. "However, clinging solely unto All Might is extremely foolish and careless. Soon, whether he likes it or not, he will burn out."

"But it's not just All Might out there, right?" Naomasa added. "There are plenty of professional heroes willing to walk their way up in order to give aid."

"Perhaps." Commissioner General replied. "But society's firm concept and ideal of absolute justice is none other than All Might. Their hopes and wishes gives him strength, but it would be a lie if we say that it doesn't also weigh him down."

"What does this have to with our decision regarding All Might gaining custody over Shizu Delta?"

"Despite his strong and sturdy persona, I can tell that All Might needs a shoulder to lean on." Commissioner General explained with a worried tone. "But how? As the number one hero, he can't go around asking civilians for support? He also can't go about approaching other professional heroes for support all the time."

Naomasa started to understand what the Commissioner General is trying to say.

"He needs someone to personally give him support not just physically, but emotionally."

Naomasa nodded in full understanding. He can now see what the Commissioner General was getting at.

True, because of his position at the top of his field, All Might preferred to keep his doubts and shadows hidden from everyone. His insecurities and fears were kept bottled up.

"I believe the girl, Shizu Delta, can help All Might in that regards."

"How so?"

"Shizu Delta may look like a beautiful, fragile, small girl, but her real persona is that of a monster dressed in girl's clothing. She is incredibly strong and firm. She may need the guidance of All Might and ours, but she definitely doesn't need our help. She couldn't care less about the secret of ours and especially All Might."

"Shizu is a pillar of comfort and rest for All Might? Shizu doesn't need help, so All Might doesn't to be strong for her. Shizu doesn't care about his secrets, so All Might can rest easy with her."

"That's one way of looking at it."

"I understand now." Naomasa smiled and scratched the back of his head. "But the girl is a real enigma."

"Indeed." The Commissioner General agreed. "She's extremely dangerous and a great threat if she were ever to be revealed as an enemy. But for now, I can believe that All Might can decide for himself whether the girl is good or bad. The girl can grow with All Might's guidance, while All Might can also grow with the girl's presence."

"If something were to happen, all we could do is act our part and do everything we can."

"Indeed. But let us hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

"P-P-P-PLEASE, STOP!"

A voice called out in desperation.

"Please stop?" A sultry voice repeated. "It was to my understanding that you insects were the one who "wanted to have your way" with us?"

"W-W-W-W-WE'RE SORRY!" The man cried out.

He had his back against the wall as he felt all strength and warmth leave his body. He turned his gaze down towards his allies and found them all to be dead.

He felt himself pee as he smelled the stench of blood and viscera radiating from his allies' dismembered bodies.

"Now that you "had your way" with us, how does it feel?" The woman asked in a mocking tone. "Did you feel pleasure like you've never experience before?"

The woman laughed.

If it wasn't for the fact that he had his back against a wall and he was standing on the dismembered gore of his allies' remains, he would've been entranced by the beauty of the woman in front of him.

The woman was browned-skinned beauty. Her beauty was overwhelming that any person from any gender wouldn't be able to help but be entranced by her. She looked athletic and had red hair tied in two long braids.

"My, my." A different voice entered. "Isn't it terrible manner to play with your food?"

The browned-skinned woman looked to her left and gave a sinister grin towards the person who just spoke.

The person was an extremely beautiful woman with blonde hair styled in spiral curls and had striking blue eyes.

"Really now, Sol-chan?" The browned-skinned woman gave a sadistic chuckle. "It isn't bad manners if I'm playing with my hard-earned toys, right?"

"While I don't mind your actions, Lupu-" The blonde responded. "Ainz-sama's last message were for us to act discreet wasn't it?"

"Of course!" The browned-skinned woman replied in a hurried tone as if she was afraid of this "Ainz-sama." "But, he did also say that we should act accordingly to our own decisions right?" She continued to reason. "I believe that as long as we don't commit much noise and gain the attention of someone dangerous, we should be fine."

"Ainz-sama did say that we can decide for ourselves what action we should take as it will be a great learning opportunity." The blonde added nodding in understanding. "As long we prioritize our safety, I suppose we can do whatever we like until Ainz-sama has managed to contact us again."

"Ainz?" Both the browned-skinned beauty and the blonde beauty looked at the man with sharp glares. The blonde walked up to the man leaning against the wall and swiftly pulled out a dagger and straight out decapitated him.

"That's Ainz-sama to you." The blonde stated in an irritated tone as the mans head fell down to the ground rolling making a disgusting sound as it did.

"Wow, that sure surprised me, Sol-chan!" The browned-skinned cheered with such a gleeful tone.

"Rats like these aren't worthy enough to refer to Ainz-sama so casually."

"I do agree with that." The browned-skinned woman chuckled. She put her hand behind her head and observed the pile of corpses scattered all over the ground. "Hmm, what should we do with these?"

""Well..." The blonde beauty's gaze lingered on the pile of dismembered corpses with a sinister glimmer in her eyes. "I am getting hungry."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword.**

Hey there!

First of all, I would like to give thanks for the overwhelming positive reaction for the story.

I was really having trouble deciding if I were really to go through publishing this story, but I'm glad that I published it since all of you had been really supportive and great.

Thank you.

All of the review have been really helpful and I greatly appreciate all of them.

If you have any recommendation regarding the story, feel free to send me a message.

Please leave a review as they are always a big help.

We'll be focusing more on Shizu next chapter, don't worry!

See ya in the next chapter

laters~


	3. Chapter 3

**-Foreword-**

Thank you for all of the reviews!

I'll be using this part to answer some questions!

**Have you read the light novels?**

Yes. I've read the light novels of Overlord from volume one to volume thirteen. My favorite volume is volume eleven: The craftsman of dwarf. I don't exactly know why, but I really like how the volume introduces us to several different species in the new world and their culture. Plus, to see some character development for both Aura and Shalltear is really amazing!

**Which of the member of the Pleiades is my favorite?**

Shizu and Entoma are tied in first place for me.

**Is this a continuation of your story "The evergreen angel"?**

I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. Though I really am having second thoughts about whether I should do a sequel to the story or not. Since I really didn't plan for it to have a sequel when I was writing it. Thanks for liking the story! It means a lot to me!

**Has All Might already met deku?**

Yes. They've already met.

**What are your plans for this story?**

For now, I have a clear idea on which path I'll make this story go through, but surely there would be some changes here and there as I continue to write this story. So for now, I'm afraid I haven't a clear answer.

Thank you for the support!

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

"You... drink a lot." All Might commented while releasing a chuckle.

After shopping for several stuff, Toshinori decided that it was time for the to enjoy a nice meal. So they were currently at a food court located on the third floor of a mall.

While Toshinori was sure that Shizu was treated decently during her imprisonment and was given decent food to eat, he thought that it would be a good gift to Shizu if he allowed her to choose what she would like to eat.

But he didn't expect for the small girl to order different flavored milkshakes all at the same time.

She ordered five milkshakes just for her to drink; strawberry-flavored, chocolate-flavored, banana-flavored, vanilla-flavored, and matcha-flavored.

The sheer amount of drinks that Shizu was consuming gave them surprised glances from other people who couldn't process the sight of such a small and beautiful girl consuming a huge amount of drinks without looking like she was having any problems.

Toshinori himself couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle at Shizu while he ate the steak and vegetables that he ordered.

On his side were several paper bags that contained clothes for Shizu as well as daily necessities like shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush, and other stuff.

Honestly, Toshinori wasn't confident in choosing which clothes girls would like, he never had the chance in the past after all. So he was thankful that Shizu knew exactly what she wants.

During their time shopping for Shizu's necessities, despite the blank expression on her face, Toshinori could somewhat tell that she was enjoying herself a bit.

She was like a small child excited to be going to a mall for the first time ever.

Which brought Toshinori to the question;

"Young Shizu," All Might looked at the girl sitting across the table sipping her drink making her look up at him. "Are you sure you can finish all of those?"

After a few seconds of silence, Shizu began to chug the milkshake she was currently drinking until it became empty making an hollow slurping sound.

"...It is fine." Shizu replied as she set aside the now empty large cup of milkshake and then immediately grabbed another as replacement. "This is nearly not enough calories as I'm used to."

Toshinori couldn't help but feel a bit amazed at just how simply Shizu elaborated that the calories she had just consumed or was consuming was nowhere near enough to what she's used to.

Just where do you store those calories in that small body of yours, young Shizu?

Toshinori finished whats left of his meal and excused himself to buy a drink. As he was walking back to their table, he noticed how Shizu had already finished four milkshakes already. He let out a gentle smile as he sat back to his seat.

He observed Shizu finishing her last remaining milkshake like a cute child.

Wanting to start up a conversation with the quiet girl, Toshinori faked a cough.

"Young Shizu, did you like the taste of those milkshakes?" He asked as he glanced at the empty cups of Milkshake just in front of her.

Chugging down the remainder of her last milkshake, Shizu replied. "...Yes."

Toshinori couldn't help but let out a small amused chuckle as he saw Shizu looking at her now empty milkshakes seemingly not yet satisfied with what she just consumed.

"Want more then?" Toshinori asked as he smiled.

"...Can I?" Shizu asked and despite the neutral expression on her face seemed slightly excited at the prospect of more Milkshakes for her to drink.

"Hahaha!" Toshinori laughed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening his wallet, he reached in and pulled out a card. "An additional one couldn't hurt, I guess."

Shizu reached out for the card that was given to her and gave a nod.

"Go now." Toshinori gestured to the stall in the food court that sold milkshakes exclusively. "You know how to order one now, right?"

With another slight nod from her as a response, Shizu stood up and swiftly walked towards the stall.

Toshinori felt his smile grew wider as he saw the image of the small girl hurriedly heading to the stall like a child that was about to buy some candy.

As he remained seated on his spot, Toshinori sunk into his thoughts.

His thoughts were flooded with Shizu.

It wasn't an exaggeration to say that the small girl wan an ultimate enigma.

He remembered earlier when Shizu was trying to buy some milkshakes. It seemed that the girl didn't even know the common courtesy of ordering meals or drinks in stalls. She had simply demanded that she wanted the drink, which had the stall clerk gave her a questioning gaze. Toshinori had to step in in order to aleviated the awkwardness between the clerk and Shizu.

Though Shizu didn't even seemed faze by the awkwardness of the situation or perhaps she hadn't sensed it.

Toshinori couldn't help but feel that the enigma known as Shizu Delta was from another world entirely.

Maybe a different world that was quite similar to their world.

Was that crazy thought?

Perhaps.

But who can tell?

He was snapped back from his thoughts by the sound of quick footsteps approaching him. Lifting his head, he saw Shizu Delta seating down on the seat in front of him with a green-colored drink on each hand.

"So what's the flavor of those two?" He asked amusedly simply out of curiosity.

"...Green apple." Shizu stated as she gestured to the drink on her right hand then turned to the drink on her left hand. "...Matcha."

Toshinori smiled wryly as he felt a single drop of sweat roll down from his forehead.

_Looks like the money I'd allocated regularly for food needs to be increase by quite a bit._

* * *

Toshinori wasn't really a person who put too much thought on his home. As the number one professional hero, it was certain that he made a lot. But most of what he made he sent to charity in order to help the less fortunate. So wasn't really the type to go for luxurious things.

But he was thankful that he made sure that his home was pretty decent.

Especially now considering his current situation.

"Aaaand we're here!"

With a flick of the light switch, Toshinori guided Shizu inside his home and welcomed her enthusiastically.

Without any words from her as a response, Shizu stepped inside the house and observed her surroundings.

It was not an especially large place, but it was far from small. The living room had white sofa and a glass coffee table over a sleek black carpet. There was a wide flat screen television hung on the will with two standing speakers on each of the wall. A tall glass case was standing on one corner of the living room with a lot of things contained inside including; awards like trophies and medals, certificates, and framed pictures of events that Toshinori as All Might was invited to.

"Now then, Shizu." Toshinori gestured towards the staircase. "Follow me."

After climbing up through the stairs, they've reached the second floor which had a small sofa on one corner and a small coffee table. The second floor had a corridor with several doors.

"That right there." He pointed to a door on the end of the corridor. "Is my room."

He then guided Shizu to one of the doors and opened it with an awkward smile plastered on his face. Taking a step inside the room, he stepped towards to the side to let Shizu in.

"This will be your room, Shizu." Toshinori declared as he scratched his cheek.

Shizu stepped further inside the room to the center and took a look at the interior.

It was quite a spacious room for a lone small girl. There was a bed on the corner and a bookshelf standing almost next to it. A small table was on the center of the room with two soft bean bag chairs.

"So..." Toshinori tried to ask in a natural tone. "What do you think?"

Shizu turned around and stared at Toshinori with the same expressionless look on her face.

It was almost minute of complete silence until Shizu finally parted her mouth and replied.

"...Not bad."

Hearing her reply, Toshinori couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

This was the first time in his life that he was going to take care of a child personally.

And a girl at that too.

He was afraid of what he would do if Shizu found the room he would give to her undesirable.

So it was a huge relief to him to hear that Shizu doesn't dislike the room given to her.

He faked a cough to clear his throat and aleviate the awkwardness he felt earlier.

"Now then." Toshinori rested the bags he was carrying on the small table on the center of the room and pointed to one of the drawers in the room. "You can freely use this room as you see fit, it's best to neatly store your new clothes into the drawers."

"...Alright." Shizu nodded.

"I haven't checked the fridge yet, but I'm quite certain that I'm going to need to restock. So I'll be going to the grocery store later." Toshinori said as he walked towards the door. "You must be tired, so I'll be going by myself so you can rest up, alright?"

With a thud, the door to her room finally closed.

* * *

It was already a bit late by the time Toshinori reached home after grabbing some groceries. He had to make sure that he had sufficient supplies not only for him but for Shizu too.

Truthfully, he could've reached home much, much earlier.

But he had to drop by a certain place in order to check up on something.

As he carefully laid the bags of groceries on top of the dinner table, he opened the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of water and poured some of its contents into a glass for him to drink.

Drinking down the water in one go, he let out a satisfied sigh.

The day felt so long and special for him.

It felt like a lot of stuff had happened to him over the course of a single day.

Which was actually true.

Looking over to the several bags of groceries resting over the dinner table, he let out a satisfied smile.

Deciding that the groceries could be organized a bit later, he turned his feet and went up the stairs to the second floor. While his steps were quick, he immediately came into a halt just adjacent to the door to Shizu's room.

"Haaa." After a deep inhale and exhale of air, he raised his hand to knock. "Shizu?"

"...Enter."

Hearing the response from the girl from the other side of the door, he nodded to himself and slowly grabbed the doorknob and turned it to open the door.

"Hey there." His small smile disappeared as he noticed how Shizu was sitting motionless on top of her bed.

With a slight tilt of her head, Shizu turned her gaze towards All Might.

"What have you been doing?" Toshinori asked with concern evident in his tone.

"...Sitting." Shizu replied in a monotone voice.

"All this time?"

"...All this time." With a slight nod, she replied.

Toshinori released a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He felt a bit guilty at her situation.

After all, there was, in fact, nothing to do in her room.

There's a bookshelf, but it was not living up to its name as it didn't have any books stored neatly unto it for her to read. There's no television nor any gadgets or device for Shizu to kill time.

He felt guilty about not thinking about this much earlier.

"I'll think of something to add to your room so you can at least pass time without getting bored." Toshinori stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...There is no need for that." Shizu replied.

"Really?" He looked at Shizu with a slightly guilty expression. "Weren't you bored after all this time?"

"...Not really." Shizu replied as she slightly shook her head. "Used to waiting until ordered."

"Ordered?" Toshinori narrowed his eyes a bit hearing Shizu's reply. He looked at the girl quizically whom stared right back at him. "Ordered by whom, Shizu?"

"...Can't say." Shizu flat out replied.

"Are you not allowed to say whom or you just don't want to?"

Shizu looked at Toshinori for a few seconds in silence before giving out the same reply.

"...Can't say."

Toshinori let out another deep sigh as he looked at the ceiling in deep thought.

_It seems she doesn't trust me yet. Which is not a surprise actually._

He looked back at Shizu whom was still staring right at him in silence.

_It won't do if I force her to give out information regarding her and her situation. In order to make this work, I must build up our trust with each other naturally._

He smiled.

For me, she seems like a good girl. So I'll just wait for now and give her time.

"I've already bought some groceries for the both of us." Toshinori brought up so he could change the subject. "What would like for dinner, Shizu?"

Shizu remained silent for a bit as if she was in thought before tilting her head slightly and replied.

"...Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"...Yes." Shizu nodded. "Not really hungry."

While Shizu did consume a large amount of drinks earlier in the day, that was not the appropriate meal for a growing girl. So Toshinori felt a bit troubled by the answer given to him by Shizu.

"You must eat something for dinner, Shizu." Toshinori tried to convince the girl.

"...I decline." Shizu shook her head slightly as if to emphasize her opinion on the matter. "Not hungry."

Toshinori released another sigh.

Patience, Toshinori.

Truthfully, he really did want Shizu to eat an appropriate dinner to end the day. But he felt like he shouldn't force the girl to do something she doesn't want in fear of her backing away from him.

So he decided to let Shizu be for now.

"Alright, alright." He waved his hands as he gave out a small smile. "For now, I'll alow you to skip dinner. But this won't be permanent. In order to have you stay healthy, you must eat appropriate meals on the right time."

Shizu just stared at him without giving any word.

"This is something I can't back down on." Toshinori stated in a slightly serious tone. "So can you promise me that in the following days, you will eat the meals I will prepare for you at the correct time of the day?"

Shizu still didn't give any word in response to Toshinori's plead.

"I'll still allow you to drink those milkshakes you seemed to be fond of." Toshinori offered with a slight smile forming on his face.

"...Alright." Shizu nodded. "I understand."

Toshinori beamed at Shizu's response. "Great!" He clasped his hands in joy.

"Then you can rest for now here in your room or would you want to watch some program on the television?" Toshinori offered.

After a few seconds of silence, Shizu replied.

"...I'll stay in this room for now."

"Okay then." Toshinori nodded as he walked over to the door in order to leave the room. "The bathroom is on the first floor by the kitchen. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call, alright?"

Shizu nodded.

"Ah!" As Toshinori was about close the door to Shizu's room, he suddenly remembered something which made him halt his actions. "I almost forgot!"

With quick steps, he hurriedly rushed towards the first floor. He returned to Shizu's room on the second floor with haste as he hid something behind his back.

"Come here, Shizu." He called out.

Shizu didn't say anything as she got up from her bed and made her way towards Toshinori.

"You like cute things, right?"

Hearing his words, Shizu nodded as a reply.

With a smile, Toshinori slowly brought up the hidden thing he kept on his back.

"Just a small gift for you."

Shizu looked at the thing that Toshinori held on his stretched arms.

It was a huge fluffy stuff toy in the form of a sphere. It had huge ears on the top of it that resembled the ears on rabbits. It had a long fluffy tail and two black beads on its front as its eyes.

It was incredibly fluffy and cute.

"...For me?" Shizu looked up at Toshinori.

He smiled as he could tell the slight change in Shizu's tone no matter how minimal it may be.

"Yes."

Shizu reached out towards the fluffy stuff toy with both her hands and immediately embraced it will all her strength. Smelling the sweet fragrance eminating from the material the stuff toy was made out of, Shizu buried her face unto the stuff toy and sweetly rubbed her face on it.

Seeing such a different reaction on the girl, Toshinori couldn't help but be surprised.

He bought the stuffy toy out on a whim when he saw it on one the shelves of a store on the street when he went out to buy some groceries. Honeslty, he was a bit uneasy about giving a gift to the girl and was having doubts whether to give Shizu the stuff toy or not.

But now he was glad that he did.

Seeing such a reaction on the girl made his smile grew wider.

"Now rest up." Toshinori said as he turned his back. "Tomorrow after breakfast, we'll go to somewhere I want you to see."

He was about to close the door when he felt a tug on his shirt.

Looking back, he saw Shizu looking up at him as she embraced the huge stuff toy with her right arm as her left hand tugged the hem of his shirt.

"What is it, Shizu?" Toshinori asked with a slightly arched brow in curiousity.

It was really subtly and barely noticeable, and perhaps not even really there, but Toshinori thought he could see the corner of Shizu's mouth curved ever so slightly upwards.

As if she was actually slightly smiling.

After a few seconds of silence, Shizu finally let go of the hem of Toshinori's shirt and spoke.

"...Thank you."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**-Afterword-**

Hey there!

Thanks once again for the overwhelming positive support for the story!

To see such a support for the story is really unexpected and it really means a lot to me, Honestly.

So really; Thank you all.

If you spot any mistakes regarding the spelling, grammar, or continuity of the chapter, please send me a message and I'll make sure I'll correct them as soon as possible.

If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.

Do you have any recommendations for the story? Please feel free to say them to me.

Please leave a review as they are always a big help to me.

The next chapter should be a bit longer, so look forward to that!

See ya in the next chapter!

Laters~


	4. Chapter 4

**Foreword**

Thank you for all the reviews! And follows and favorites!

Thank you so much.

Now, allow me to use this part to answer some questions;

**Why does Shizu need calories?**

Can't really say exactly why. But if my memory serves me right, Shizu's favorite food is a drink that is extremely high in calories. She likes sweet drinks.

**Did All Might give Shizu a molang plush?**

Hehe~ Dunno~

**If you were to work for the floor guardians who would you work for? I'd either work for Cocytus or Aura and Mare.**

Wow, this is actually a very good question. I find myself thinking really hard about this. I'm certain that I wouldn't like to work under Demiurge, I fear for my sanity if I were to work for him. Working under Aura and Mare seems to be a good pick. As long as I don't irritate them they would be kind to me and plus the sixth floor is really beautiful. I also would like to work under victim, he is just a precious cinnamon roll. Plus, working under Victim would mean that I would be placed on the eight floor which is shrouded in mysteries and such, I'm really curious about it. Aureole Omega is also stationed there, so a huge bonus of top of that. ^_^

**So when does your story take places in My Hero Academia? Before the U.A entrance exam perhaps?**

Yes, it takes place before the U.A. Entrance Exams.

**Which characters in MHA do you plan on becoming close friends to Shizu or the other pleiades?**

For now I can't really say anything concrete as it can change as I go through writing. But certainly, Izuku would be able to meet Shizu and perhaps strike a friendship with her. After all, they're both connected with All Might.

**Is There any schedule to this story? ****Or do you update whenever you have time/patience?**

As much as I would like to update at a consistent regular schedule, my work doesn't allow me to. Most of the time there's a lot to do that makes me cut through my free time. I'm sorry for not being able to keep consistent update schedules. Thanks for supporting the story even with that. ^^

**Who doesn't love giant fluffy bunny stuff toys?**

Right? ^_^

Now let's go on with the chapter.

Thanks for all of the support!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

True to Toshinori's words on having Shizu eat appropriate meals at the appropriate time, Toshinori woke up much earlier than usual in order to cook breakfast for both him and Shizu.

Waking up early in the morning isn't really that much of a problem for Toshinori since he regularly exercise in the morning in order to having his body stay healthy at the very least.

Though honestly, it was just a way for him to feel confident in himself.

For he knew already that his time as a hero is coming near to an end.

Thankfully, Toshinori had found someone he trust that will be able to continue on his legacy and responsibility.

A young boy.

Meek and weak.

But Toshinori saw something in the boy.

Potential and perseverance.

Hope and patience.

Strength and will.

It was brief, but Toshinori saw his younger self within the image of the young boy.

So he decided then and there.

That the boy will be his successor.

Just thinking about such things made Toshinori let out a small laugh.

He wasn't sure if he should, but he wanted the young boy to meet Shizu and perhaps make a bond like a friendship between them bloom. While he wasn't sure if the boy had any friends considering his meek disposition, he was certain that Shizu didn't have any friends, not even a single one.

So it would be nice if they become friends in the near future.

As his mind go through that train of thought, a sudden idea popped inside his mind.

Toshinori cupped his chin with his right hand and fell deeper into his thoughts.

The young boy had enrolling at the prestigious UA High School as one of his goal.

But what about Shizu?

Shizu is a young girl that definitely needed to go out and have fun.

Toshinori frowned as he thought about the image of Shizu living alone in their home. Sure he might be there for her, but as a professional hero and upcoming teacher, he would not be able to be present for her all the time.

So Toshinori thought about the idea of having Shizu enroll into the School as well.

Not only will it be an amazing learning experience for her, but it can also be a place where she'll be able to meet other kids her age and perhaps gain a friend or more as she studied.

He weighed all of the pros and cons of having Shizu enroll in a school

She seems to be at the appropriate age to enroll as a freshman student. If he went on just by the words of the members of the police force, then he was sure that Shizu was strong and well-skilled in order to brush pass the practical exam with ease.

The problem lies with the necessary documents needed in applying.

Shizu was an ultimate enigma.

Despite trying their best, the police force couldn't trace any records regarding the young girl.

Nothing.

None.

As a last resort, Toshinori could use the connections he has built up during the course of his life in order to help in the regards. If he could convince them that is.

The police force would be the one that he must convince the most.

He was pulled out from his thoughts by a ding sound originating from the oven that stood in his kitchen. With oven mittens worn, he pulled out a small tray from the oven and let out a satisfied smile as he observed the two pieces of golden-brown hashbrown that laid on top of the tray.

With swift but careful movements, he set out the meal that he had prepared to serve as his and Shizu's breakfast on the dining room table.

Their breakfast consists of; two sunny side up eggs with a half-cooked yolk, a few stips of bacon, a hashbrown, and a bowl of miso soup to finish it off.

It was mainly an american-styled breakfast.

With a satisfied smile, he walked up to the second floor of his house and gently knocked on the door to Shizu's room.

"Shizu?" He called out in a gentle tone. "Are you awake already?"

A few of seconds of silence ensued before a response called out from the other side of the door.

"...Yes." Shizu answered in her usual monotone voice. "I'm awake."

Hearing the same tone of voice from Shizu, Toshinori couldn't help but release a small smile.

"Breakfast is ready." He informed Shizu. "Let's go eat."

After a few sounds of shuffling from the other side of the door, it opened and Shizu walked out into the corridor wearing her cute pajamas that were printed with turtle designs.

"Is that pajama to your liking?" Toshinori asked as he observed the clothing.

"...Not bad." Shizu replied. "I like it."

"I see." Toshinori smiled as he gestured the girl towards the lower floor in order to have their breakfast.

Toshinori sat on one of the chairs at dining room while Shizu sat in front of him at the opposite side of the dinner table. He eyed Shizu nervously as he noticed the girl glancing at the meal currently placed in front of her on the dinner table.

"Is there something you don't like?" Toshinori asked afraid that the girl found something distasteful at the simple meal he had prepared.

After a few seconds of silence, Shizu shook her head gently.

"...No." Shizu replied as she picked up the spoon and fork laying besides her plate. "It looks fine."

Hearing her comment, Toshinori let out a breath of relief.

"That is nice to hear!" He exclaimed happily as he picked up his own spoon and fork. "Let us eat!"

Toshinori was the first to go on eating. Shizu observed the man in silence and a deadpan look on her face for a few seconds before she also decided to dig in.

No words were exchange between Toshinori and Shizu as they went on to consume their first meal of the day. They were enveloped by silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was comfortable. From time to time, Toshinori would look up from his meal in order to steal a glance at Shizu to check if she was eating.

He cheered mentally as he noticed Shizu was indeed eating correctly.

* * *

After breakfast, Toshinori went on and cleaned up the dinner table and began to wash the dishes they used. Before he went to wash the dishes, he offered Shizu to sit on the sofa in the living room and watch something on the television. While Shizu did sit on the sofa and rested, she did not make any gesture at all that implied she wanted to turn on the television.

Releasing a sigh, Toshinori halted his washing of the dishes and went up to Shizu after drying his hands with a towel. He reached towards the coffee table that was in front of the sofa where Shizu sat on and grabbed the remote that was laying there. With a press on the remote, he turned on the television.

"There." He looked at Shizu and pointed at the screen that was showing the early morning news. "At least watch something so you don't get bored."

He handed out the remote to Shizu with a gentle smile on his face before heading back to what he was doing earlier.

As soon as he finished drying the dishes he had just washed, the doorbell rang.

Walking up to the electronice reciever located on the wall just a few feet away from the door, he pressed a button on the reciever.

"Yes?" He asked. "Who's this?"

"Ah, Toshinori-san?" A voice answered.

"Ah, it's you." Toshinori greeted before he walked up to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Naomasa-san."

"Good morning to you too, Toshinori-san." Naomasa greeted as he walked inside. "I hope I'm not disturbing?"

"Ofcourse not." Toshinori replied as he waved his hand gesturing that he didn't mind the sudden visit of his friend.

"Please." Toshinori gestured Naomasa inside.

"Ah, thank you." Naomasa bowed slightly before heading further inside. "Sorry for the intrusion."

As he entered the living room, he stopped in his tracks as he noticed the figure sitting silently on the sofa.

"Good morning to you, Shizu-san." Naomasa greeted with a hint of wariness in his tone.

Shizu turned her head to look at him and then nodded slightly.

"...Good morning."

"Thanks." Naomasa thanked Toshinori as he gestured him to sit on the sofa besides the girl.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"...Yes." Shizu replied with her usual expressionless face.

"I see." Naomasa smiled a bit. "I should be glad then."

An awkward silence engulfed the two of them. No. It would be more precise that the awkward silence only engulfed Naomasa. While Shizu looked like she really couldn't care less about the silence that fell between them.

Toshinori was at the kitchen preparing tea for them, leaving him alone with Shizu.

He stole a glance at Shizu whom was beside him on the sofa. He noticed that Shizu was completely engrossed into whatever program she was watching on the screen. He turned his gaze towards the screen and noticed that the morning news was the program currently on the screen.

"Do you like watching the news, Shizu-san?" He asked completely curious. He didn't expect that Shizu would like watching the news so early in the morning.

Then again, Shizu was no ordinary girl.

Aftar a minute of silence, Shizu replied.

"...Yes." She replied with a quick nod. "It's good to learn as much as I can."

"Hmm?" Naomasa eyed the girl curiously as he wondered what exactly her words meant. He wanted to further ask some more, but decided against it as he figured that it would do them no good if he pried for answers from the girl.

He needed to be patient.

As he finished his train of thought, Toshinori walked forward to the both of them holding a tray with three cups and one pitcher that seemed to be producing steam from its opening.

"Here." Toshinori said as he carefully laid down the tray on top of the coffee table.

"Thanks." Naomasa gave his thanks as Toshinori poured him a cup of tea.

"Shizu, here." Toshinori poured a cup of tea and gently served it to the girl which accepted the cup with a slight nod of her head.

"Do you like it?" Toshinori asked and smiled as he saw the girl reply with another nod.

Toshinori then sat to the solo sofa on the side of Naomasa after pouring himself a cup of tea. He smelled the aroma of a tea with a relaxed smile on his face before giving a sip.

"Refreshing." Toshinori smiled and then turned his attention to his friend. "For you to head here so early in the morning, is something the matter?"

"Indeed." Naomasa replied as he finished sipping his tea which made Toshinori pour him another cup. "Do you have plans with Shizu today?" He asked as he stole a glance at the girl sitting silently beside him.

"Ah, I was planning on heading somewhere with her." Toshinori answered as he took a look at Shizu whom was silently taking a sip from her cup of tea as she continued to watch the news on the television without saying a word.

"I see. That's unfortunate then."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Toshinori-san." Naomasa gave a quick apology as he rested his cup on the coffee table before giving Toshinori a serious look. "I'm afraid we have a request to make with Shizu."

"A request?"

"Yes." Naomasa nodded. "Although we do call it a "request", it's not as if you or Shizu can decline."

"I understand." Toshinori answered as a serious look painted on his face. Naomasa's words were true after all. One of the conditions created for Shizu was for her to give aid in the activities of the police force whenever needed. "What request is it?"

"I'm sure you've learned already of the sudden increase in criminal activities lately?" Naomasa asked as he took a look at the news on the screen.

"Indeed." Toshinori also took a glance at the screen.

"Due to the sudden increase of such acts, we've figured that it would be best for us to do a drill or simulation in order to have the members of the police force obtain experience that would help increase their chance of success and survival on the field." Naomasa explained swiftly.

"I see." Toshinori nodded after hearing the explanation. "How does Shizu come into this?"

"While the members of the police force take turns in participating in the drill, we would like for Shizu to serve as our backup as surely during the drills we would be lacking in manpower out on the field."

Toshinori fell into complete silence as he pondered on what decision would be best regarding the situation. While Shizu was indeed required to give aid to the police force, he could talk to them and try to convince them to find another alternative. After all, he didn't want the young girl to take on such dangerous tasks.

But, there was one thing that convinced him otherwise.

He took a glance at Shizu whom was still watching the news silently.

While her beautiful and delicate featured would suggest that she was just a small, frail girl, her real persona is the complete opposite.

She was the perfect person for the job of giving aid to the police force.

"Shizu?" With a voice filled with a tone of anxiousness, he called out to the girl which turned her head to him. "You heard everything?"

Even though Toshinori knew that Shizu was severely far from an ordinary girl, in his eyes she was still just a small young girl.

"...Yes." Shizu replied.

"So, what do you think?"

"...I do not mind."

"Really?" Worry was completely obvious from Toshinori's tone. "It will be quite dangerous."

"...I'll be fine." Shizu responded with a matter-of-fact tone. "Not weak."

"Yeah. You're most definitely not weak." Toshinori said with a sad smile forming on his lips. He certainly wouldn't have minded if Shizu was weak.

He was really feeling bad for letting such a small girl participate in what could be a dangerous task.

"Atleast promise me that you would be careful." Toshinori stood up and walked in front of Shizu and lowered his body in order to look at the girl in the eyes. "Alright?"

Shizu stared into his eyes in silence for about a minute before giving out her reply.

"...Alright." Shizu nodded. "I promise to be careful."

"Good." Toshinori stood up and gently patted the girl's head in a gentle manner.

Naomasa watched the whole exchange between Toshinori and Shizu. While the two had only been together for a short while, he could see that there was indeed a bond forming between the two. While he still couldn't read the girl, he could see from Toshinori's actions and expression that they were giving off something akin to a familial bond.

A bond similar to that of a father and a daughter perhaps?

He let out a fond smile as he thought of it.

"Do not worry, Toshinori-san." He spoke in a confident tone. "I'll do my best to look out for her."

Toshinori looked at him before showing him a smile.

"I know that I can trust you." Toshinori declared with a gentle smile on his face. "It gives me reassurance to hear you say that."

After that, Toshinori took out a couple of baked cookies and served it to Naomosa and Shizu. They fell into light conversation about random topics while Shizu just ate the cookies and drank her tea in silence.

"So, when will you need her?" Toshinori asked.

"Right now would be good." Naomasa answered as he took a bite out of a cookie. "We would like to give her a briefing regarding what her duty would be as soon as possible."

"How long is it going to take then?"

"The drill will take atleast a week or two to finish." Naomasa explained. "So she would take atleast a week."

Hearing his explanation, Toshinori gave a slight nod.

"Don't worry." Naomasa cheered slightly. "During her break, you can visit her."

"I can?" Toshinori asked with a hint of excitement evident in his tone.

Seeing his reaction, Naomasa couldn't help but release a chuckle.

"Ofcourse you can. I'm sure the Commissioner General would agree to it as well." He then turned to Shizu. "You would like that, won't you?"

Shizu didn't turn to Naomasa as he asked, but did give a nod as a response.

Toshinori couldn't help but reveal a smile seeing the girl's answer.

"I see." Toshinori smiled feeling better at the entire situation. "I'll bring lunch regularly, okay?"

Shizu turned away from the screen and looked at Toshinori.

"...Milkshakes as well?"

Toshinori chuckled seeing the cute reaction of Shizu.

"Yes, yes." Toshinori amusedly nodded. "Milkshakes as well."

* * *

"Well then, thank you for the hospitality." Naomasa bowed after walking up to the door.

"It is no problem." Toshinori reassured.

"Are you sure?" Naomasa looked at Toshinori with a slightly concerned expression. "I disrupted your plans with Shizu."

"It's alright, it's alright." Toshinori waved his hand casually as a gesture to show that he really didn't mind that much at all. "I can always just go with her another time."

"I see." Naomasa bowed again. "Thank you."

"...I'm ready." Shizu called out grabbing the attention of the two men.

She was wearing a long white shirt and a red skirt paired with white sneakers with knee-high black socks. The attire gave Shizu an additional boost to her cuteness factor. She also had a a brown leather backpack that carried her belongings.

"You look good, Shizu." Toshinori complimented which Shizu gave a nod in response.

Toshinori then walked up to Shizu and gave her head a gentle pat.

"Try not to give them trouble, alright?" Toshinori said with a fond smile formed on his lips. "Also, be careful always."

"...Yes." Shizu replied after a minute of silence. "Thank you, Toshinori."

Toshinori grinned widely after hearing the girl say his name out for the first time. While it lacked the approprriate suffix of "-san", he really didn't mind as he felt warmth and joy hearing his name from the girl.

"It's alright, Shizu." Toshinori continued to pat her head. "We'll see each other tomorrow at lunch, alright?"

With a nod, Shizu then walked out through the door.

"Well then, Toshinori-san." Naomasa waved his hand goodbye.

"Goodbye, Naomasa-san." Toshinori waved. "Take care of yourself and take care of her."

"I will." Naomasa smiled.

Before Toshinori could close the door to his home, Naomasa blocked the door with his hand and called out to Toshinori.

"Before I forget." Naomasa whispered. "Try to be careful as well, Toshinori-san." He whispered with all seriousness in his tone. "There seems to be a new enemy out there. One of our police group had just discovered traces of murders in an alley somewhere. While the bodies couldn't exactly be found, the huge amount of traces of blood indicates that there had been atleast a group of people that had been killed there or at the very least hurt."

Toshinori frowned as he absorbed the distasteful news.

"No bodies were left on the scene?"

"Yes." Naomasa nodded grimly. "While we couldn't obtain anything useful due to the lack of evidence, we couldn't help but feel something dreadful is slowly inching itself to us."

"I see."

"So please be careful." Naomasa pleaded with pure sincerity in his tone. "Especially when you're out there doing your responsibilites."

"I understand completely." Toshinori nodded. "I'll be careful."

* * *

The night was young and the streets were filled with civilians going about the lives as the lights from houses, buildings, stores, and the street lights shone upon them giving them a source of light to guide them through the comfortable darkness. The night sky was dark yet beautiful as the moon shone brightly and the stars blanketed the dark sky light glitters.

Up above the tall buildings into the sky, a man glided in a relaxed manner through the night sky.

He was a man of relatively short height with a quite slim build and feathery ash blond hair swept messily backwards. He had thick eyelashes and a faint stubble on his chin. He wore a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern over a tan high-collared jacket. The most noticeable feature on him were a pair of bright red wings on his back.

While he looked incredibly bored, his eyes were actually scanning around the area below him as a means to secure the lives of the civilains going through the street.

As he was about to stop his patrol through the night sky, he was bewildered and stopped in his tracks as he saw something peculiar standing in the middle of the air.

It was a figure.

He felt his cold sweat run down his back as he slowly eased closer towards the figure in silence.

The figure wore a dark brown cloak with a hood the covered its head that made it unable to see its head completely.

As he was slowly inching the distance between him and the figure closer and closer, he heard the figure speak.

"Even though it is a place infested with mealworms, I admit that it is quite a spectacle to behold." The figure spoke to itself as it seemed to observe the vibrant colors of the street lights and houses on the street that shone quite beautifully during the night.

The figure spoke which made it clear that the figure was a woman.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the figure in a wary tone.

After waiting for a reply for a minute which only resulted in nothing, he felt something wrong.

_Did she not hear my voice or something?_

"Did you not hear me?" He asked once again as a hint of hostility began to envenom his tone.

The figure turned her head to him. Though her face was still obscured by the hood of her cloak, a few long strands of raven-black hair could be seen as they danced through the air as the wind blew against them.

"If a gadfly buzzed its wings at you, do you stop and consider to give out a reply?" The figure responded with clear signs of irritation obvious in her tone.

"You gave out a reply." He smirked trying to test out the waters. While he was indeed smirking, he was feeling uneasy. There was something about the figure that had her back to him that gave him the feeling of something dangerous.

"...It seems I did." The figure shook her head as if trying to rid her mind of something disgusting. "Leave me, gadfly. Be thankful that I am not in a foul mood right now."

While the figure said her words in such a nonchalant manner, he could feel the amount of hostility from her tone alone.

He gulped.

It was a warning.

A clear warning.

She was someone dangerous.

Though he felt like his life was in extreme risk, his position as a professional hero who stood in the top 10 made him stood his ground.

Even though he didn't really care about top spots or anything, he still treated the responsibility of being a professional hero with all seriousness.

He had to do everything he can.

Not just for the innocent civilians, but more especially for his fellow heroes.

"Sorry, but I can't just let someone as suspicious as you get away without proper interrogation." He responded as he braced his body and muster up his courage.

A minute of silence fell between him and the figure.

After the short while of silence, the figure released out a sigh.

With a flicker of her cloak, the figure pulled out her left hand out of her cloak revealing such smooth white skin that could only belong to the most richest of women.

With a twitch of her hand, a spark of white light emanated and began to coil around her slender hand. A loud crisp sound of cracking and snapping could be heard breaking the silence.

"Leave me, water flea." The figure commanded with all amounts of hostility possible existing in her tone. "I won't be telling you a third time."

Hearing the last warning from the figure and seeing electricity coil around her hand made him feel his body tremble uncontrollably. His body tensed up and his senses began to sharpen to their utmost limit. He pulled out two long feathers from his bright red wings and wielded them as if they were swords. His mind screamed at him to run, but he mustn't

He could die.

He could die right now.

As the figure was about to reach out her hand, she suddenly stopped all of her actions.

The tense and hostile atmosphere that originated from the figure that surrounded the both of them seemed to had vanished completely into thin air.

He stared in pure disbelief as the figure lower herself into a kneeling position mid-air. It was as if the figure was presenting herself to royalty.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?" The figure spoke in a hurried excited tone.

_Ainz-sama?_

"I'm incredibly grateful that you would waste your concerns on someone like me."

He couldn't believe it. The figure that showed completely hostility from before was now speaking with such a happy tone in her voice.

_Was she speaking with someone?_

"Yes, it has been indeed quite a while." The figure then stood up. "Please allow me to relocate myself as the place that I am currently at is not appropriate with speaking with you, Ainz-sama."

Then as if she was just a fleeting dream that ended once the dreamer had woken up, she disappeared instantly into nothing.

"W-what the heck?"

He felt all the tension leave his body as he slowly lowered himself down.

He couldn't understand it. His mind was flooded with questions that he knew wasn't possible to give an answer to. Who was the figure that bled out such a complete feeling of hostility and danger? What was her purpose? Whom was she talking to? Was she a villain?

Questions that an answer to was impossible.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his stomach turn and make him sick.

He didn't know what exactly he must be doing.

But for now.

He must prepare.

If the figure was indeed a villain or an enemy.

He must make sure that he is prepared and give warning to his fellow heroes.

"This sucks."

* * *

**Afterword**

Hey there~

Thanks once again for the overwhelming support for the story. Seeing such support for the story means a lot to me and helps greatly.

Thank you once again!

This chapter is a bit short, and I apologize for that. Work has been cutting too much into my free time.

If you see any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, please feel free to send me a message and I'll correct them as soon as I can.

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask.

Have any recommendations? Please feel free to send me a message as well!

Please leave a review as they are always such a big help to me.

See ya in the next chapter!

Laters~


	5. Chapter 5

**Foreword**

Thanks for the overwhelming support everyone! Thanks for all the follows and favorites. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I greatly appreciate them.

Now then, as usual I'll use this part to answer some questions.

**What will Shizu's quirk be?**

She doesn't really have one. But she does have her stats, skills, and abilities from Yggdrasil and they are more than enough ^_^

**Is she going to meet Mei Hatsume in the story?**

I do plan on having their meet just due to the thought of how amusing and interesting their interaction could be.

**If you were to enroll in an internship with a Pro Hero in My Hero Academia, who will it be?**

A really great question! Thanks! Now I've think hard about this and came to an answer. I would like to enroll in an internship with the Wing Hero: Hawks/Keigo Takami. He seems so carefree and fun to hand around. Also it seems that I can learn a lot from him as he does view the responsibilities of a pro hero seriously. He is also very mysterious and I just can't help but be interested in him.

**So who's your favorite character in My Hero Academia?**

A good question! I'll go with Yui Kodai. I really like her character design, especially her hero costume. I like her quiet yet caring personality. I really hope to see more of her in the series. Neito Monoma is also a favorite of mine. I like his costume design. I'm also fond of his personality. He is very sarcastic and vocal, but he is also intelligent and genuinely cares about his classmates. His backstory is short yet really great. He knows he can't be the 'Main character' and can only be a 'side character'. yet he still does his best to prove his worth and protect his classmate. He has flaws and I like it.

**Can you have Mare, Aura, or any of the Pleiades enroll in U.A. High School?**

While I can't really say anything regarding Aura and Mare. I can tell you that there will be two members of the Pleiades that will be enrolled in U.A. High School.

Thank you all for questions!

Now let's continue on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was early morning and the soft breeze that blew gently carried with it a refreshing chill. The civilians that woke up early to go about their daily lives grasped their clothes tighter as they felt the breeze brush against their bodies.

Seeing such a peaceful and serene sight made Toshinori release a satisfied sigh.

This was the sight that he had hope to endure forever. He did everything he can in order to make sure such a scene like this would last.

He wasn't an idiot.

He knew such a thing was near impossible.

But still, he did what he could.

Such was his love for peace.

As he walked along the sidewalk, he turned his gaze towards the other side of the road and saw a group of students all happily chatting with one another. A group of three boys and two girls.

Seeing such happy expressions on their faces made him feel warmth, yet somehow he felt a bit sad and troubled.

Seeing the young students all happy with talking with each other brought his thoughts on the now absent Shizu Delta.

The girl he was currently taking care of.

He had first met the girl under terrible circumstances. She was all isolated in a room all bonded up with metal braces, chains, and a straight-jacket.

Despite hearing what she was capable of, he thought that such a thing was too much.

So he was glad he could talk over the police force to hand him the custody over the girl.

Though he didn't really boasted over his high fame on his field of work, he couldn't deny the benefits it brought to him whenever he needed it the most.

After a while of walking while subtly observing the tranquility of the morning city, he arrived at a beach with the sun seen over the horizon.

The beach all in all could be beauty to look at, the sand was in a healthy color and the sea carried with it the scent of salt. A normal beach. However, such a beach was ruined by the the garbage literally littered all over the place in a pile of such a great scale.

Though it might seem a little too much, with the help of everyone, the beach could be clean within such a short time. The fact that nobody volunteered to clean the beach made Toshinori feel a bit disheartened.

While he couldn't really blame the civilians since surely most of them were busy with their own lives and business, but it wouldn't hurt for them to offer a little bit of time to clean the place. It was their garbage after all.

The reason why Toshinori visited the thrash-filled beach at such an early hour of the day was because this was the place where he decided to have the young boy train his body.

The boy he had entrusted his strength to.

His name was Izuku Midoriya.

A boy who seemed all meek and weak but had inspired Toshinori by his actions alone.

Despite being a quirkless person, he embodied the meaning of being a hero deep within his person. Such a thing impressed Toshinori greatly.

He let out sigh as his gaze swept all over the beach from left to right.

The garbage littered all over the sand were still in great number and it wouldn't be an easy task for one boy to clean half of the amount. But Izuku Midoriya had to persevere. If he were to be passed down the quirk of Toshinori, he need to have his body steeled and prepared. His quirk was strong, but it was dangerous if used incorrectly due to lack of training and experience.

Thus he offered Izuku to train first.

He was willing to wait Izuko patiently until he finished his traning, but the boy had a goal in his mind.

And that was to enter the prestigious U.A. High School.

All Toshinori wanted for Izuku was for him to enter a decent school where he can learn the necessities for his future. While he didn't really care if Izuku managed to enter UA or not, seeing him with such a determined expression on his face made Toshinori feel proud.

As if he was a father to the boy.

A father huh? Toshinori chuckled to himself.

He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone to check the time.

If I were to consider young Midoriya as a son, then could I consider young Shizu as my daughter?

Thinking about such an idea made him feel old, yet it wasn't a bad feeling for him. Honestly, he felt satisfied.

Toshinori actually wanted to bring Shizu over in order to properly introduce her to Izuku, but with Naomasa taking Shizu, that plan had to come to a halt which honestly made him feel a bit disappointed.

But there was nothing he could do.

Shizu must help the police force whenever they need her.

Though Toshinori couldn't help but feel a bit worried for Shizu in assisting on such a dangerous job, but there was really nothing he could do.

They had to honor the request from the police force.

Besides, there are many other opportunities for Shizu and Izuko to meet and become friends.

Toshinori was really hopeful that two would develop a friendship between them. He could see that the both of them needed friends.

"I wonder how's she doing?"

* * *

As Naomasa drove through the road with proper speed to the police force headquarters, he couldn't help but steal a glance from the rear view mirror every now and then.

What was he stealing a glance at?

It was at the girl sitting at the back seat of his car.

The girl was young and delicate looking. Her facial features were elegant and perfect to the point where one could say she was a doll created to be the perfect beauty. Without a doubt anyone could feel attracted to her regardless of gender. Even despite the fact that she was wearing any eye-patch over one eye, her beauty was diminished in any way.

She looked so cute and delicate.

But her real nature was the opposite.

Naomasa knew exactly what the nature of this girl was.

She wasn't delicate nor weak.

She was strong.

Very much so.

The girl was an ultimate enigma.

"How are you feeling, Shizu-san?" Naomasa asked the girl trying to bring up a conversation of decent length with her.

"...Fine." After a few seconds of silence, Shizu answered with the usual emotionless tone in her voice.

"You're not uncomfortable there or anything?" He continued trying to keep the conversation alive.

"...No."

"Are you feeling a bit nervous at what we're about to ask of you?" Naomasa was really trying to keep up the conversation with the uncaring girl.

"...Not really."

And that was it.

Despite hoping that the girl would further the conversation with him on her efforts, Shizu seemed like she really couldn't care less if she talked with him or not.

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Naomasa kept his sights on the road ahead.

During the course of their car ride, Naomasa tried to bring up a conversation here and there with Shizu, but it always ended the same way as the girl held no interest to uphold the conversation with the man.

While she really didn't show any interest in conversing with him, Shizu looked like she was interested in the view that she was seeing from the other side of the car window.

With a turn from the wheel, they finally reached the building of the police force headquarters. Turning towards the parking space reserved from the middle to high ranking staff of the police force, Naomasa pulled out his I.D. and pulled over the scanner that was standing just on the other side of his car window. With a beep, the scanner read his ID and the information was sent to the database and then back to the scanner which confirmed the identity and authority of the owner of the I.D. and the gate to the parking space opened automatically.

After managing to find a space to park, Naomasa turned back to Shizu.

"We're here." Naomasa explained to the girl. "The commissioner is currently on a meeting right now so we can't meet him right away, but we're scheduled to meet with him as soon as the meeting is over."

Shizu merely stared at Naomasa with the same deadpan expression on her face.

"We've prepared a room for you." Naomasa continued. "So you should wait there. I'll come pick you up when our schedule it met. I have to hurry and participate in the current meeting being held."

Hearing the end of the man's explanation, Shizu nodded as a response to his words.

"...Okay." Shizu replied. "I understand."

* * *

For the majority of his school day, nothing of importance nor of great change had happened. His school day had went on with anything of significance happening. He arrived exactly on time, listened intently to the words of their teachers as they explained their lessons on their designated subjects.

He might not be anyone eye-catching regarding physical appearance, but he was of a kind heart and good nature.

The boy was the perfect example of a good student. He listened to the words of their teachers and wrote notes whenever he can. His notes were well detailed, but not to the point where they can get hard to understand. His notes well-detailed, yet simple to understand. Such a thing was proof of his dedication and hard work.

He has been this kind of student for as long as he can remember, but recently he had built upon his motivation and his already impressive grades had taken a decent jump.

However, his motivation wasn't focused solely on his student.

No.

One could say that his studies, while still important to him, were only second.

His main source of motivation and ultimate target of dedication was his training.

All his life he had always hoped to be someone worthy of being looked upon by civilians with smiles and cheer and called their hero.

Though he did hit something of a wall in his pass that made him a bit depressed.

It was the fact that he was quirkless.

His world has shattered and his hope was crushed.

Yet, he endured.

He still wanted to be a hero.

So he did what he could.

But reality wasn't so kind.

It was near impossible for him to be a hero and he was chastised for still hoping to a hero despite his quirkless state.

Then something happened.

From all the people who could've told him that he could be a hero, he didn't expect that it would come from his number one idol.

All Might.

With the great hero's words and smile the boy's world had reshaped and rebuilt. His crushed dream seemed to arise and form anew. The boy felt he was reborn with now a definite purpose.

His ultimate purpose and dream.

To be a hero.

With the words and support from All Might, he would strive against all odds and become a hero.

So after the bell had ring signifying the end to their school day, the boy quickly went over his notes to check if he had missed something. Seeing nothing wrong with his notes, he pushed it into his bags along with his other belongs that were neatly arranged on his desk. With swift actions, he zipped his bag closes, slung it over his shoulder, and then for as fast as he could he went on his way.

With a hopeful smile he continued on his way home in order to properly put his bag away and change into proper attire for his training.

Yes.

Though his school day had ended, his day still wasn't finished by a long shot.

Izuku Midoriya's day wasn't finished just yet.

* * *

"A good day to you, Shizu Delta."

As soon as their meeting had come to an end, the police commissioner immediately head straight to the room provided for the girl with Naomasa. With a few knocks he made the girl aware of their presence before opening the door to the room and greeted the girl sitting quietly inside.

"...Good morning." Shizu greeted back with a slight nod.

"I've trust you've already heard the basics from Tsukauchi here?" The commissioner asked gesturing towards the man besides him.

Shizu responded with another nod.

"While I want to head straight into the briefing on what tasks you'll be performing for the police force as a support or backup, I believe a coffee break will be good first."

He then pulled up his phone and dialed. After a few seconds of ringing, someone answered and the commissioner started to order what he wanted.

"You Tsukauchi?" The commissioner turned to Tsukauchi.

"The same as usual." He responded with a small smile.

"You've surely had a proper breakfast, especially considering All Might's caring nature." The commissioner turned to Shizu after telling the man on the phone Tsukauchi's order. "But do you want some snacks?"

Hearing his words, Shizu looked at the man in silence for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"...Cookies." Shizu answered with a slight change in her tone. "And chocolate shake."

The commissioner raised a brow amused at hearing the order of the girl. He thought that she would order something light considering she just had breakfast. Tsukauchi merely let out a small chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders when the commissioner turned to him with a questioning gaze.

After getting done with telling their orders through the phone they were told that their orders will be delivered within a few minutes.

"We just had a meeting about finalizing the drills and simulations the members of the police force will be undergoing for several days." The commissioner explaind as he saw that Shizu was staring at them in complete silence. Despite her lack of any noticeable change in her expression, he could somehow guess that the girl was curious. "So do forgive if we'll have you wait again for a few minutes. The meeting dragged on due to the number of topics and we felt like needing a short break afterwards."

"...It is fine." Shizu resonded. "I understand."

"Alright then." The commissioner nodded satisfied.

"After having a short break and our snacks, we'll continue on with your briefing." The commissioner explained to the girl. "For this day, you won't be going out on the field and will only be undergoing briefing and fitting for the equipment will be giving you. Afterwards, we'll have you perform a few test to gauge your performance a bit more carefully. It'll be a long day, so please bear with us."

"...Okay."

* * *

After going about his day, Toshinori somehow felt a bit unsatisfied.

He did have the day planned out after all, but the sudden request from the police force had him cancel his plans with Shizu. Initially planning to tour Shizu around the city a bit more in order for her to get used to the place, he was also hoping to have her meet up with Izuku Midoriya.

He had checked the beach where the boy was committing to his training earlier in the morning in order to check his progress while he was at class and found a bit impressed. Though the beach was still a long way from being called 'clean', he noticed the progress the boy was making gradually.

His motivation was no joke.

After going about his own business for the most of the day, he had returned to the beach again after school hours in order to have a chat with Izuku.

He was expecting to arrive before the boy due to him coming from school and reaching his home but was soon caught surprised by the sight of the boy continuing with his training drenched already in sweat.

As he pulled a bulky washing machine using a rope, his face was contorted due to the strain and fatigued he was experiencing.

Yet his face still had that expression of pure determination.

He let out a small chuckle as approached the place where the boy was.

Seeing his idol present and walking up to him, Izuku dropped the rope he was pulling and beamed a bright smile at his idol.

"All Might!" Izuku called out as he ran over to Toshinori. "You're here!"

"Quiet now, lad." Toshinori warned the boy as he looked from side to side trying to see if some civilians were present. Seeing nobody else were there besides the two of them, he released a relieved breath.

"S-sorry." Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he apologized.

"How's it going then?" Toshinori asked as he smiled.

"Well I'm not really sure, but I feel like I'm reaching a good length." Izuku replied as he gestured his hand towards the garbage piled up on the surface of the sand.

"Hm." Toshinori nodded. "Good then. I can actually seeing that you're making decent progress with your training just by observation alone."

Hearing his words, Izuku smiled brightly feeling a bit of pride welling up within him.

"Work hard on it." Toshinori said as he pulled out his phone to check the date. "We only have a short while before the start of the UA entrance exam."

"Yes!" Izuku nodded as he clenched his fists tightly. "Ofcourse!"

With that, Izuku went back to his training of moving the garbage out of the beach. It seemed like a simple task on paper, but for a single boy in his teenage years it was one hell of a workout. Toshinori smiled as he watched Izuku seriously performing his training, he felt a bit proud by seeing the boy work so hard towards his goal.

After making significant progress, Toshinori called out to Izuku indicating that it was now the end of his training for the day. While Izuku looked like he wanted to continue, Toshinori explained to Izuku that continuing furhter would only hurt his body and thus hinder his training.

"While I greatly admire the motivation, too much of it can be harmful." Toshinori explained. "One must know the limits of his or her own body and acknowledge it. Pushing your body too much will only hurt you. Do you understand, young Midoriya?"

"Yes." Izuku nodded.

"Atta boy!" Toshinori grinned satisfied in seeing Izuku understand his point. He reached in to the pockets of his coat and pulled out two cans of drinks. He tossed one towards Izuku which the boy caught in his hands. "Have a drink."

"Thank you!" Izuku bowed before opening the can and taking a sip.

"Come here." Toshinori said as he sat on one spot on the beach no longer piled with trash.

With a nod, Izuku walked towards Toshinori and sat beside him.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Toshinori asked with concern filling his tone.

"I can." Izuku confirmed. "I must."

He wanted to argue that it didn't have to be UA. There are other schools out there that offered the hero course and had their entrance exam at a much later date. But he decided to keep his mouth shut as he saw the smile of pure determination present on Izuku's face.

"We'll be cutting it close."

"Yes!" Izuku replied. "But I'll do it!"

Releasing an amused chuckle, Toshinori raised his hand and rubbed Izuku's head fondly. He didn't want Izuku to be hurting himself due to his drive, so he will be doing his best in order to support the boy from the side. They boy needed to learn and train with his own body, so Toshinori would only offer his assistance every now and then.

Thinking about Izuku, Toshinori's mind snapped and he suddenly remembered Shizu. He couldn't bring her lunch today due to Naomasa sending him a message that the girl would be busy. He was disappointed, but tomorrow he would be able to visit her so he didn't let himself get down all that much.

"I actually wanted to introduce you to someone today." Toshinori brought up the topic.

"Introduce me to someone?" Izuku looked at Toshinori with a curious expression.

"Yes." Toshinori nodded. "I was actually hoping you two could become friends."

"Friends?" Izuku asked. "It is a hero?"

"No." Toshinori shook his head. "She's girl that is more or less on the same age as you."

"That so? Then where is she?"

"She had something come up at the last minute, so we had to cancel." Toshinori explained. "I'm sure that there will be many opportunities for the two of you to meet in the near future. So can I ask something from you?"

"Anything!"

Seeing Izuku's earnest expression, Toshinori showed a fond smile.

"Please treat her well when you meet her and treat her as a friend." Toshinori gently asked Izuku with sincere eyes and a fond smile. "She needs it."

* * *

A new day had come.

Before the day had come into the afternoon, a scene of trouble had sprouted and the police had received a report and immediately sprang into action.

One of the banks in the city had been invaded and occupied by armed robbers. Holding the civilians present on the inside of the building hostage, the police couldn't do anything rash despite them having the building surrounded with their members.

The armed robbers had the vault open and had stolen the money contained inside. Their numerous satchel bags were filled to the brim with money. All they had to do now was to escape, however due to the police force having the building surrounded, they couldn't escape easily.

While the police couldn't do anything due to the threat of having the hostage injured or killed, the armed robbers couldn't also do anything to escape due to the presence of the police force outside. So the two sides were caught in a stalemate.

Both sides refusing to back down.

Desperate, the armed robbers were hatching a plan to use the hostage as some sort of bargain to the police. They had also planned to use them as meat shields in order to protect themselves as they escaped. All of their plans included using the hostages to their benefit. The risk of having a hero arrived made them desperate.

"Has any hero had been called?" The commissioner asked.

He was currently in his office with a map of the area laid out on top of his desk with marks written on certain spots on the surface indicating the position of the members of the police force surrounding the building.

"Yes." An officer replied. "But it seems the closest one will still take a bit of time to arrive."

"We have to act now." Another officer present in the office said. "While there are only seven of them, they're seemed to be armed with high caliber rifles. They're now desperate. Soon they'll be using the hostages inside for their advantage. I'm sure they won't shy away from hurting or even killing the civilians inside."

"I know that." The commissioner replied in a grim tone.

"What of our snipers?" An officer asked. "The building had huge glass windows right?"

"They can't get a proper view of the interior." Another officer answered. "The armed robbers had the blind curtains down in order to hid themselves from plain sight."

"This is troublesome." The officer responded. "Our main force can't act harshly and is halved due to the drills, our sniper can't see well, and the risk of having the robbers hurt the civilians when they heard of a hero arriving."

It was here that one of the officers noticed something odd at the map on top of the desk of the commissioner. There was a spot or area in the map that was indicated to be one kilometer away from the building that was marked.

"What is this?" The officer asked.

The commissioner turned to see where the man was pointing out before releasing a sigh and a low chuckle.

"Seems like the perfect opportunity for her to act." The commissioner stated.

The officers then widened their eyes as they had come to an understanding as to what the commissioner was referring to.

"So this is they rumored 'backup'?"

"Indeed." The commissioner nodded.

"Can we trust her?"

"As far as Tsukauchi goes, yes." The commissioner answered.

The higher ranking officers of the police force had learned of the presence of the girl that had become some sort of back up to their force. While they were having a bit of problem trusting the girl, they could trust the words of the commissioner.

"Shall we have her do it?"

"Wait. If she makes a mistake, we risk the lives of the civilians."

"Do you trust her skills?"

"The both of you had seen haven't you? When we had her skills tested during her first day?" The commissioner asked with a bit of a smirk. "Especially during the shooting range."

It was true.

They had seen what the girl was capable of and was honestly amazed.

But what's more amazing and perhaps terrifying is that they were certain that the girl can perform even greater actions.

"We need to act now."

"Alright then. We'll have her take action and have the main force follow through immediately afterwards."

The commissioner glanced over the two high ranking officer which gave a swift nod at him gesturing they trush his decision. He then reached over to a radio laying on the side of his desk and picked up just in front of his mouth.

"Have 'Marionette' take care of it." The commissioner spoke into the radio with a stern tone in his voice. "I'll leave it to you, Tsukauchi."

* * *

Stationed at the rooftops of one at a building that had a view of the bank about one kilometer away, Tsukauchi stood observing through a binoculars with a radio adjacent to his left ear.

"Copied that." Tsukauchi stated in a firm tone. "Order received."

Tsukauchi turned to his side in order to look at the figure laying on the floor. She was wielding a bolt-action sniper rifle capable of dealing out powerful bullets. Laying on her stomach, she looked at the windows of the bank through the scope of her rifle.

The figure was wearing the standard armored equipment given to members of the police force out on the field. Though she wasn't wearing any helmet and her rose-gold colored hair collected in a ponytail could be seen.

The figure was Shizu Delta.

Codenamed: Marionette.

"Order received, Marionette." Tsukauchi said to Shizu. "Observe the situation at hand and do what you must as soon as the opportunity arises."

"...The windows are covered by blind curtains." Shizu plainly stated.

"Would that be a problem?" Tsukauchi asked as he understood that it was indeed a great problem for their snipers.

"...Not really." Shizu replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"As expected." Tsukauchi said in a slightly amused tone.

"...How many civilians?"

"More than 20, including the staff."

"...Hostiles?"

"7 and well armed."

"...Understood."

"Can you do it?" Tsukauchi asked with all seriousness present in his tone.

"...Yes."

"Alright." Tsukauchi nodded.

"...Permission to neutralize?"

"If it's the only way." Tsukauchi answered in a grim tone. "But if possible, prioritize in disarming them."

"...Understood."

"After disarming them, the robbers would flow into a panic and then the police force would rushed in and apprehend them while their state of panic." Tsukauchi explained.

"...Understood." Shizu answered. "Commencing action."

* * *

The gaps of the blind curtains were small and offered no real vision to the interior of the building. Thus the snipers stationed really had no action to take due to the circumstances. Even with the best eyes of the police force, seeing through such things was impossible.

But Agent Marionette was a completely different story.

Looking through the scope of her rifle, agent Marionette observed every detail she could find through the very tiny gaps offered by the gap of the blind curtains no matter how small it was.

She took into account the number of the civilians present inside the building, as well as the number of armed robbers.

Seeing fleeting glimpses through the tiny gaps, her emerald colored, target-marked, right eyed scanned every detail here and then like a lens of a powerful camera moving at a speed unheard of. Her sight was sharp and clean of any unnecessary distraction. Every small glimpses was taken to account.

Within a just an extremely short time, she had everything she needed. She visualized what the interior of the bank was. Using the information given to her by Tsukauchi and the details she had absorbed using her eye, she created a clear image in her head. With her powerful sight and her quick mind, she predicted the path where the armed robbers could be.

Marionette then adjusted the aim of her rifle. Loaded the rifle and cocked it. She braced her body and arms. Her steady breathing had came to a halt as her index finger pulled the trigger in a relaxed manner.

The bullet flew through the one kilometer distance in the blink of an eye. Swiftly and accurately, as if it was a thread being pushed through a hole of needle, the bullet pierced through the glass and smashed the heavy rifle wielded by one of the armed robbers.

"What the fuck!?" The armed robber screamed as he felt his hand become numb.

With her eye scanning every little change and details seen in the interior caused by her action, Marionette changed the aim of her rifle, loaded it and cocked it, and once again fired.

The bullet flew through the distance between the building where Marionette was stationed and the bank in a blink of an eye and had smashed another weapon of the armed robbers.

With every new information and details no matter how small seen by her sharp eye, her keen mind processed swiftly and she visualized and predicted.

The events that happened afterwards was more or less the same.

With her sharp eye she absorbed any detail she could get, her keen mind would process it, she aim and pull the trigger. These actions resulted in the weapons of the robbers getting destroyed and rendered useless.

All seven robbers had themselves disarmed.

Marionette had performed an amazing feat completely unheard of in the history of the police force's marksmen. What was most bewildering and terrifying was the fact that her actions only took 10 seconds to accomplish.

With a deep breath, Marionette sat up.

"Now move in!" The man beside him ordered into his radio.

* * *

"Move in!" Tsukauchi ordered into his radio in a commanding tone. "Go! Go! Go!"

Releasing a relieved sigh, Tsukauchi turned to his side to see Shizu looking at her with the same deadpan expression present on her delicate face.

"Phenomenal work, Marionette." Tsukauchi praised Shizu as he bowed gratefully. "Thanks for the hard work!"

"...You're welcome." Shizu replied with her usual monotone voice. "It was nothing."

Hearing her response, Tsukauchi couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. He shook his head as he rubbed the back of his head in pure disbelief. The girl beside him had just accomplished an unbelievable stunt that he had never seen nor heard of personally and she claims that it was nothing special to her.

Tsukauchi face-palmed.

He felt it was such an amusing thought.

Shizu said it was nothing.

What amused Tsukauchi the most was the thought that the girl really didn't think it was anything special. Meaning that performing such an amazing stunt was just normal for someone of her skill.

"Come in Tsukauchi." A voice from the radio called out.

Brought back from his thoughts by the sudden voice, he took a deep breath before answering.

"Tsukauchi here, commissioner." He answered. "The status?"

"All robbers had been apprehended by the main force and the civilians had been rescued and their light injuries will soon be treated by the medics."

After the performance of Shizu, the robbers inside the bank had sunk into pure panic. In their desperation and panic, they flew into confusion. Seizing the chance given to them by Shizu, the main forced broke in the building and swiftly took down and captured the robbers. Now disarmed and in a panic, they were captured swiftly.

"That's a relief to hear." Tsukauchi smiled. "Operation success."

"Indeed." The commissioner replied. "The call for heroes' response have been cancelled. Return to the headquarters as soon as possible once the cleanup has been completed."

"Roger that."

"Also, give the radio to Marionette."

Tsukauchi handed over the radio to Shizu which the girl received without a word.

"...Commissioner?"

"Unbelievable skill, Marionette." The commissioner praised the girl. "Thank you for your hard work."

"...You're welcome."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

**Thank you so much for reading the story!**

**I need to apologize for the delay in releasing the chapter. A lot has been happening and I was a bit caught up. I needed to write other stories(my breather stories) in order to unwind and relieve some stress. I'm really sorry.**

**Seeing such positive reaction for the story made me really glad and grateful. Thank you all so much for the support. Reading all the reviews was really helpful and extremely motivating.**

**If you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and missing words(I tend to do this), please feel free to send me a message or a review and I'll correct them as soon as I can.**

**Have any recommendation? Please feel free to tell me all about them.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story in a review. They are always helpful and extremely appreciated!**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**See you in the next chapters~**

**Laters~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Foreword**

Hey there! Hope all of you would be having a great day!

There's not a lot of questions this time so I'll be skipping this part where I would answer them. Don't worry though! I'll still be answering any questions readers would have, I'll just let them pile up to a decent number. So if you have any questions of any kind, feel free to ask and I'll answer them!

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them! ^^

So without any further holdup, let's go into the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was quite a simple yet quite well-thought of strategy that they've planned out. During the dead of night they would use the abandoned passageways in the sewers underneath the streets to serve as their means of reaching a storage facility where several equipment were stored which came directly from equipment development facilities. They would break in as silent as they could and steal as much as they can from the storage facility and then leave using the sewer passageways.

Simple, but quite effective.

However, there was one thing they didn't expect on happening.

The sudden arrival of the police force.

During the initial part of their break in, they've disposed of the guards as swiftly as they could. But it appears that they've missed one and that this remaining guard had called the police to their location. It was the dead of night so they expected the police force to take quite long before they arrived, but their hopes were crushed at the swift arrival of the police force.

In a desperate attempt to escape, they've left all the heavy equipment they planned on bringing and only brought with them whatever they laid their hands on. In their panic they couldn't check exactly which equipment they've brought with them, but they could chalk their efforts as a success as long they brought something back with them.

They lost some of their members, but the majority of them had managed to go down to sewers and escape. Not wanting to stay still in the dire situation, they took off quite the distance through the sewers. They knew that it would take at least quite a while for the police force to figure out they've used the sewers and it would also take them quite a while to navigate through the passageways, they didn't have a map drawn out with them after all. So after gaining quite a distance, the members of the criminal group eased up and rested on an elevated path.

But this proved to be their ultimate mistake.

Not a minute has passed before something managed to grab all of their attention back towards the direction from which they came from. The sewer passageway was dark with only a select few walls being partially lit by a blinking light. And with just the use of their eyes they couldn't really see anything deep within the shadows that crept towards the passageways. Within the deep darkness that stretched from the unseen end of the passageway a sound erupted.

The sound of something electronic.

Static.

The sound seemed quite a distance a way from where they were but as the seconds passed the sound became much clearer as it seemed to shrink the distance.

"...Bzzt..." The sound continued much clearer. "...Status, Marionette?"

It was here that they all recognized what the sound they've been hearing actually was.

It was from a radio.

One of them took a step forward and pulled out a pistol. He pointed its end towards the origin of the sound and prepared to shoot.

However.

Before he could even pull the trigger of his pistol, a loud noise howled. Due to enclosed space they were in the volume of the noise was magnified and echoed against the walls throughout the long passageway making all of them winced in pain as they felt their ears ring.

What soon followed was the scream of the man who aimed his gun towards the unseen threat in the darkness. All of them shifted their gaze towards the man who screamed and saw that his hand was now drenched in blood as his pistol as well as most of his fingers scattered down the floor with a disgusting sound.

They grimaced as they saw their ally fall down to the floor clutching his now finger-less hand with his other hand as he reeled in pain. Realizing the danger they were in, they hesitated not even for a minute before pulling out their guns and rain fire in the direction of the unseen threat.

They clenched their teeth as they endured the constant ringing of their ears as gunshot filled the entire enclosed area with a deafening roar. In the midst of all their panic, they didn't think about their mistake of not aiming any sort of light towards the unseen threat. They hope that with all the bullets they shot out that some of them should've at least the threat.

It should right?

But they were wrong.

"...Targets discovered." A voice in the darkness called out. It seemed small but a bit muffled and altered. Several seconds of silence ensured before the voice spoke again. "...Instructions?"

"...Bzzt..."  
The radio buzzed before a voice spoke through it. "Apprehend them."

"...Permission to neutralize."

"...Bzzt...Try to keep as many as you can alive... but..." The radio entered silent for a few seconds before the voice finally spoke. "Granted."

Hearing the answer through the radio, the criminals felt dread all envelop each and every one of them. Their bodies tensed to their utmost limit as they felt the looming death that was eager to take them it. In a hurry one of them finally raised a flashlight towards the voice but as soon as the light flashed through the direction they caught the sight of a short metallic slimmer reflect the light back towards them partially blinding them.

It was a knife.

Sharp and lethal.

In their panic they raised aimed their guns towards the figure despite the fact of their guns no longer holding any bullets within them due to their careless spray just earlier. With a pull of the trigger a click. Then they realized the fact but it was already too late.

* * *

Within just mere moments their escape became hell with the disgusting smell of the sewers mixing along with the stench of gunpowder and viscera.

With frightening speed and terrifying lethality, the figure whom emerged from the darkness dealt with most of the criminal group members without so much as a hint of trouble on the its part.

The figure was short and quite slender implying that the figure was either young or at the very least someone of short stature. The figure wore the heavy equipment for the police force use during big or dangerous missions. Its head was covered entirely by a black modern tactical mask making the figure's face completely unseen. The figure had two pistol one bulkier than the other strapped to its waist and a matte-black pump-action shotgun strapped to the figure's back.

Utilizing its small stature along with quick and light steps, the figure swiftly took care of the group of criminals despite their sheer advantage in numbers as they desperately tried to recollect themselves from their panic. The figure showed exceptional prowess in wielding its weapons as it shuffled from the two pistols to its combat knife as it fought against the criminals.

One of the remaining criminals quickly reloaded his gun as his allies died at the hands of the figure. With haste, he dropped the empty clip of his gun and quickly replaced with a loaded one. With a click of the gun, he gritted his teeth as he raised his tensed arms to try and aim at the swift unknown figure.

The figure without fail took notice of the gun aimed right at it and before the criminal could even fire his gun, the figure twirled its combat knife and flung it towards the criminal stabbing the hand wielding the gun.

"Fucking shit!" The criminal cursed wincing as his gun dropped to the ground. He desperately bent forward and picked up the gun right up with his unharmed arm but before he could even aim it properly, the figure leaped forward and swung its feet in a sweeping motion to disarm him. As the gun flew to the dirty water of the sewer, the figure brandished its pistol and fired at the left knee of the criminal. As the criminal fell to the floor kneeling in pain. the figure fired a couple more rounds as it raised its pistol piercing the criminal's pelvis, stomach, chest, and head in quick succession.

Another one of the remaining criminals tried to sneak up behind the figure with his knife and was about to stab the figure on its back. He swung his knife in a straight direction, but the figure didn't fail to notice him and twirled its body and caught the outstretch arm with its hands and pulled him down to the ground. As the criminal tried to struggle, the figure locked its legs around his neck and with a bit of force snapped his neck with a cracking sound.

A loud bang erupted and the figure rolled away from where it was laying and flipped backwards in order to stand. The figure looked towards the direction of the loud bang and it saw another one of the criminals aiming. The criminal fired more another shot but the figure mere twirled its body to the left making the shot miss and swiftly followed up by brandishing another of its pistol and fired a shot to the criminal blasting his head open.

With all of that done a single member of the criminal group remained. He survived for so long by laying down on the ground pretending to be dead when he was shot earlier on his side. But he soon realized that his plan was not fruitful as the figure stood in silence with its head craned towards his direction.

"Fuck." He cursed as he stood up. "I've heard of you, you little shit." He growled as he glared at the figure whom still continued to to stare at him in complete silence. He lowered his body down to the floor and pressed up his hands on the surface of the ground with his fingers spread as the concrete underneath his palm began to liquefy and seem to seep into his arms. "It's been only a couple of days ever we've heard of your appearance in the police force."

He talked trying to buy time as he silently used his quirk in order to surprise the figure. Grimacing as he felt the liquefied concrete flow within his body he clenched his teeth. He never did like the sensation of concrete entering his body via his quirk.

His quirk allowed him to absorb concrete into his body and consequently harden the exterior of his body making his body much more bulkier and sturdier to most physical trauma and the weight of his attacks heavier. While he was no slacker in combat, in fact he was probably the most well-versed in their group, he was sure that the figure was leagues above him in terms of combat. A sort of rumor has been spreading around in the criminal underworld about a person tied to the police force. A person whom was said to be quick and lethal that those whom come face to face with the person are as good as dead. They named the person as "Phantom."

Just by observation alone he knew that the figure in front of him that killed most of his members is in fact the one known as 'Phantom'. So he was really in a terrible situation. Thus he must do anything he can to get out alive.

As he stood up his quirk had finish absorbing concrete and his body became heavier. Phantom with swift hands aimed a pistol towards him and took a shot. The bullet fired however, merely bounced of the skin of the criminal. He grinned as Phantom tilted its head continuing to stare back at him.

"...Shiro Hayasaka." The figure spoke out in an altered voice due to its tactical mask. "Leader of one criminal group responsible for several robbery and murders."

He smirked feeling proud. "So I've made a name for myself? I'm quite... FLATTERED!." He yelled his last word as he charged towards Phantom. Phantom aimed its twin pistol at him and fired both alternating. "That won't do shit!" He laughed as the bullets bounced off his body. He took a step forward, legs apart, he raised his right fist and swung towards Phantom. His fist made a howling sound as it swung through the air. Phantom bent its body backward making the fist swing and miss.

"There's more where that came from, Phantom!" Shiro Hayasaka mocked.

Shiro took another step forward and due to his weight made the floor cave in the shape of his feet. He unleashed a flurry of punches that differentiated in direction but with same amount of weight and force. His fists made some sort of roaring noise as it traveled through the air with such weight and force. He smirked as he noticed that Phantom could only evade his attacks as whatever bullet shot at him would only bounce off his body without bringing any harm to him. Shiro turned his body as he lowered himself and performed and sweeping kick aiming to knock down Phantom to the ground. Phantom jumped on sport and as it landed Shiro used the momentum he gained as he twisted his body and did a roundhouse kick. Phantom flipped backward several times and gained some distance. The sewer water splashed all around Phantom as it landed right in the middle of the knee-high sewer water.

Phantom looked at itself and shook its head.

Shiro wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he seemed to hear Phantom made a clicking noise with its tongue. He grinned. "What's wrong, disgusted with just a wee sewage water!?" He laughed as he he rushed towards Phantom intending to knock it down with a shoulder charge.

Phantom looked towards Shiro. It seemed to observe the rushing figure in silence as it threw the twin pistols away and reached towards its back for the shotgun.

Shiro smirked as he noticed the shotgun aimed right at him. "You that switching your weapon to that will make a different!?" He reached Phantom and raised his right leg and swung it down aimed at the head of Phantom. "Go ahead and try it then, you little shit!"

Evading the axe kick from Shiro, Phantom aimed its shotgun upwards towards the chin of Shiro and without any hesitation fired.

Shiro's head merely recoiled backwards due to the force of the shot from the shotgun, but he appeared to be unharmed. With a smirk he craned his head downwards to Phantom. "Told you it's USELESS!" He growled as he unleashed another flurry of punches alternating every now and then with a kick or two.

While his attacks were certainly devastating if it comes into contact, the speed and agility of Phantom rendered them useless. With his powerful attacks and Phantom's terrifying speed, they were both caught in a stalemate.

It all now came down to their stamina.

Surely one of the two would lose sooner or later in the contest of holding out. While Phantom wasn't showing any signs of fatigue in its actions, Shiro was feeling the weight of his body become heavier and heavier as seconds passed as their fight unfolded.

Shiro winced gritting his teeth tightly as it dawned upon him.

He was the one to lose.

"Hey, you little shit." He called out to the Phantom while not putting his flurry of attacks to a halt. "Since we're caught in this tie, how about I give you a deal?" He offered.

His aim was to catch Phantom off-guard somewhat and try to run away. Though if Phantom did agree to listen to him, he would think of an offer with benefits for the Phantom.

It was a long shot.

A very, very long shot.

But he had no other choice as he was sure that Phantom would not end his chase. It was worth a shot.

"If you..." Shiro strained his words as he continued his attack. "...let me go I'll try and give y-" That was all he could say as Phantom cut him off with its own words.

"...There's no need for your words." Phantom stated in a monotone voice devoid of any hint of emotions.

"W-what?" Shiro looked surprised as Phantom leaped back and then aimed its shotgun at him. "I told you that won't do shi-!"

"[Next Bullet Loading]" Phantom said as the shotgun seemed to glow due to the bullet loaded inside.

Before Shiro could even comprehend what the words meant, Phantom pulled the trigger and a loud bang erupted. Shiro was confident and pumped out his chest to meet the shot before Phantom could pull the trigger.

However what happened next terrified him to his very core.

With a loud eruption of sound that echoed throughout the sewers, a flash stronger than the the ones from the shotgun when it fire earlier discharged from the end of the shotgun's barrel. Shiro clenched his teeth so tightly that he felt his teeth crack as he felt an unimaginable pain spread around his chest. With the force from the shot, he was blown back and landed deep into the sewer water.

Shiro winced as he struggled to stand up. After standing up with difficulty, he looked at his chest and noticed the cracks on his hardened skin with blood seeping right through them. His eyes widened as he looked up and saw Phantom walked up to him pumping its shotgun to load the next round.

"W-w-wait!" Shiro kicked the ground splashing in a desperate attempt to gain distance between him and Phantom. "...L-listen to me! I can tell information about the other crimi-"

His words however died out as he saw Phantom raised its shotgun to aim at him.

"N-no..."

That single word was all he utter out as Phantom pulled the trigger again and shot him straight into the chest once again knocking him back a few meters. With a loud splash Shiro landed in the sewer water where he fainted on the spot.

Sweeping its gaze towards the surrounding, Phantom observed the members of the criminal group whom were all laying on the floor motionless. While there were a number of them dead, most of them were actually alive and only injured and unconscious.

Phantom then pressed something on its tactical mask and an electrical sound erupted.

"...This is Marionette." It spoke. "Come in."

After a few seconds of radio silence, a voice answered.

"Ah, Marionette." The voice said. "Glad to hear from you after a while. What's the status?"

"...All members had been apprehended." It replied. "Requesting personnel to arrive and deal with the transport."

"Copy that. Good job as always." The voice from the radio replied. "Any more request?"

"...Clothes." It responded after giving another look at its body drenched in sewer water. "Need new equipment."

"Is there anything wrong with your current equipment?"

"...Yes." It replied while giving a nod. "Dirty and stinky. Don't want it anymore."

* * *

"I've learned of the increase in the success rate of the police force's tasks." Toshinori stated with a smile as he sat on the opposite of the short table from Naomasa. "Well done."

Naomasa took a sip from his coffee before offering a smile of his own.

"Thanks." Naomasa nodded as he rested the cup of coffee on the surface of the table. "While I don't want to give all the credits unto a single person since all individuals involved did their part, most part of the success can be linked towards Shizu Delta."

Hearing his words Toshinori nodded.

Truthfully, he really didn't want the girl to be involved in such dangerous tasks for the police force. However, given the conditions set between Toshinori and the police force over the custody of Shizu Delta, he and Shizu couldn't really reject any orders given to the girl by the police force.

So even though Toshinori was uneasy, he didn't raised a single word of rejection towards the police force.

What made his decision a bit easier was the fact that Shizu Delta was no ordinary girl. An ultimate enigma of a girl of power and skill.

During his talk with Naomasa and the police commissioner, he had heard about the incredible feats accomplished by Shizu. Using her skills and techniques, the girl had helped the police force in dire situations. Especially in scenarios where the help of heroes was not immediate.

It has been several days since Shizu had first accepted being the 'backup' for the police force. Toshinori had visited the girl almost everyday in order to talk to her and eat lunch with her. As he conversed with Shizu, he really couldn't decide whether he should be happy or not that Shizu hadn't changed at all.

Not even a little bit.

She was still the same adorable, dead-panned face, monotone-voice, girl.

"Where is she right now?" Toshinori asked as he sipped from his cup of coffee.

"Right now she should be at the equipment lab being fitted into the gear being crafted especially for her." Naomasa explained as he finished what remains of his cup of coffee.

"Gear crafted for her?" Toshinori asked curious why the girl was suddenly being fitted for gear that was crafted specially for her. Wasn't it supposed to be temporary? Shizu giving aid to the police force?

"That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about, Toshinori-san." Naomosa started to explain as he brought out a white folder from his briefcase and slid across the table towards Toshinori.

"And this is?"

"Files regarding the accomplishments done by Shizu Delta during her short aid."

"Oh?" Toshinori raised a brow. "I've already heard about the amazing feats she had done via your words and the police commissioner's personally. So there should be no need to give me this?"

"That is true." Naomasa nodded. "However, there also other files included inside that folder."

"And those files should be?"

"What the members of the police force's opinions are regarding the existence of Shizu Delta and their experience in working with her."

Listening to Naomasa explain, Toshinori couldn't help but be curious as to what the opinions regarding Shizu would be. The girl wasn't one for conversation and opted to stay in silence unless required to speak. So he wondered what exactly others thought of the girl.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Toshinori opened the folder and flipped through the document contained within. He skipped through the documents that carried the details and records of Shizu's feats in the police force because he already knew what they were. Shizu had proven to be an unparalleled sniper with unmatched accuracy and speed. She was also deemed to be a good subject of presentation during hand-to-hand combat training. It seems that Shizu was extremely skilled with knives and had demonstrated her skills in front of the members of the police force by instructors in order to increase the members' odds of success when close-combat was required.

He skipped through documents after documents until he had reached a document with a picture of a member of the police force printed on the top-right side of the paper with the description of his opinion regarding Shizu.

Toshinori read the file and slowly felt a smile crept unto his lips. He felt a bit proud for Shizu as he read the words of praise concerning the girl written in a well-detailed paragraph. He flipped towards another page and found a similar file with a different member of the police force but still contained the same praise for Shizu. He flipped page after page reading the words of the police force members regarding their thoughts towards Shizu until he found himself grinning widely.

Oh he felt proud.

Like a father proud after seeing his daughter do her own homework or project.

"As you can see the members of the police force hold the girl in high regards." Naomasa stated with a small smile on his lips. "At first of course they were uneasy about letting Shizu become one of their allies. However, after learning of what she was capable of and seeing her in action, you could say they've mellowed out."

"So what does have to do with Shizu having new gear crafted for her? Shouldn't she should be finishing up her aid for the police force?"

"Her skills are an invaluable asset for us, Toshinori-san." Naomasa explained with a serious expression present on his face. "With her help, the success rate had risen quite well. Not only due to her action, but also due to the efforts of the newly re-trained members of the police force."

"Yes. Isn't that the main reason why she was giving aid in the first place? To serve as backup while the police force members went under re-training and drills?"

"Indeed." Naomasa nodded. "Due to the training and drills, our members had become more skilled and experience and thus could handle more difficult missions with a greater chance for success."

"So?"

"Shizu was an at the center of all this, Toshinori-san." Naomasa stated. He wanted to explain everything as best as he could as he noticed the frown forming on the face of the hero in front of him. "Due to her performance in the field and during the training and drills, we've decided that she should be a permanent member of our force."

Toshinori felt his eyes twitch after hearing the words of Naomasa and scowled.

"She's just a girl, Naomasa-san."

"Indeed." Naomasa nodded. "But she is strong and extremely skilled."

"She is just a young girl!" Toshinori gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I understand where you're coming from, Toshinori-san. I really do." Naomasa waved his hands as an effort to gesture he meant to harm. "But you should understand our side as well. And it's not like we'll be solely relying on her. She'll only be serving as our ace."

Toshinori held himself back with a deep sigh before nodding at Naomasa indicating that he continue.

"We can't rely too much on the support of heroes." Naomasa explained. "Professional heroes have their own business and most of them have their own bases of operations. Unlike us who handle the entire country."

It was true. Unlike most heroes who developed their own bases of operation, the base of operation of the police force was basically the entire country. In each city they've established headquarters or at least bases in order to act as a means of becoming a place where they could send out troops for crimes and such. Each base had skilled personnel stationed within, but they could only do so much. Immediate response from heroes wasn't always available and they wanted to act properly in order to serve society by themselves with or without the help from heroes.

It's not like the police force disliked the help they received from heroes. In fact, the opposite is true. But they know they can't always rely on the helps of heroes. They must their perform their duties properly. That is why there already changes being done within the police force in order to bump up their usefulness in the field. One of these were the re-training and drills for members. They are also working with other engineering departments in order to development equipment for them to use.

They also aimed to develop a special force that would serve as their trump cards whenever a dire situation ever rise up. And with the sudden increase in crimes and such, they would surely need it.

Hence the unwillingness of the police force to let Shizu go.

While the girl was an enigma, they knew the great feats the girl was capable of and how she could help the police force greatly. As much as they were unwilling to give their trust to the unknown girl before, they admitted to themselves that Shizu was an irreplaceable unit.

Toshinori clenched his fists tightly. He knew he can't refuse. It was part of the conditions given to him by the police force. But he disliked the idea of Shizu being treated merely as a weapo-

"I can assure that we have no intention of treating Shizu Delta as a mere weapon." Naomasa cut in.

Toshinori's eyes widened after hearing his words and gestured for Naomasa to continue.

"I understand how you feel. It's quite clear that Shizu Delta had become someone important to you despite the fact that you've only been with her for such a short while." Naomasa explained. "We could see how she also see you as a person she can trust or at the very least feel comforted by."

Toshinori stayed in complete silence as Naomasa continued.

"She's an enigma. She's dangerous." Naomasa explained before giving out a small smile. "But indeed, she's just a young girl. Quite unreadable and quiet, but an adorable young girl."

"What are you trying to say, Naomasa-san?"

Naomasa closed his eyes and appeared to be in thought. After a few seconds of complete silence, Naomasa smiled and opened his eyes. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out another folder.

Just how many folders are inside there? Toshinori thought.

Naomasa slid the folder across the table towards Toshinori which he accepted and opened in order to read the document contained within.

Toshinori's eyes widened as he felt dumbfounded by what he was reading.

"...T-this is...?" Toshinori tried to speak but only broken words came out of his mouth.

"I've known you for quite a while now, Toshinori-san." Naomasa smiled as he rested his elbows on top of the table and crossed his hands in front of his mouth smiling. "I could tell what you're planning regarding Shizu Delta. We also want her to somewhat experience the same thing young boys and girls her age should experience"

Toshinori stared at the document in his hands for a minute more before he erupted in a laughter.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Toshinori laughed as he pressed a hand against his head. "This is quite surprising."

* * *

Shizu stood at the center of a lab with several people around her going about their business. She was now wearing a black T-shirt with a printed cartoon strawberry on it paired with a red and black checkered skirt and white sneakers with knee-high black socks.

As the engineers finished up their words, they couldn't help but steal a glance every now and then towards the young girl.

With each glance, all of the engineers would feel their cheeks heat up just due to how attractive Shizu was.

While her true nature was the complete opposite, in their eyes Shizu was just a small and very adorable young girl.

A female engineer wearing a white coat approached Shizu with a grin. Shizu looked at the engineer and gave a quick nod.

"Shizu-chan." The engineer called out with a smile. "The finishing touches for your equipment will be done as soon as possible. It should be done by next week at the very least."

"...I see." Shizu replied.

"For your weapons, well..." The female engineer gave a shrug of her shoulders. "They would take much longer to be crafted. So while they're still being developed, you will be issued a new set of the standard weapon issued for the police force members since you said you wouldn't even consider touching your previous weapons and equipment."

"...I will not use my last ones." Shizu explained in a monotone voice as she seemed to pout. "They're stinky and dirty."

Shizu actually had to take a long bath after her mission down at the sewers. She wouldn't even consider an hour long bath to be enough.

"Aww you're so cute!" The engineer spread her arms and pulled Shizu into a deep embrace. She rubbed her cheeks again Shizu and giggled savoring the sensation of the soft skin. "I understand! I understand completely! A girl so adorable like you shouldn't wear anything close to dirty and stinky!"

Shizu nodded as a reply before gently trying to shove the face of the engineer away from hers. "...Kagami-san, stop."

The female engineer was Kagami. One of the head engineer and researchers for the Police Force.

"Ah." Hearing the words from the young girl, not wanting to anger the girl, Kagami quickly let go of Shizu. She didn't want the adorable girl to dislike her after all. "Sorry, sorry!" She apologized with a rub of the back of her head.

Kagami then looked at the watch on her left wrist and frowned a bit.

"It should be around the time Naomasa to pick you up." Kagami grumbled. She wanted to stay with the adorable girl much longer, but she couldn't really do anything about it. She then walked up to a desk placed in the corner and pulled out something from its drawer. She then walked up to Shizu and handed the object over to the girl. "Ummm... Really sorry we can't do what you request." She smiled awkwardly.

Shizu looked at the object resting in her hands and noticed it to be sheets of blue paper and sort of pouted. "...It's alright."

* * *

Toshinori was sitting alone in his kitchen with a folder placed right in front of him on the surface of the table.

He returned home after having a negotiation with Naomasa regarding Shizu. Though he wanted to return home with Shizu, he was informed that the fitting for the girl's equipment was going to take much longer and he was guided home. Naomasa ensured that they would bring Shizu to him by the end of the day, so Toshinori was now waiting for Shizu while he was thinking deeply.

Naomasa sure did surprise him. But what surprised him the most was the fact the Commissioner General also agreed with their offer to Toshinori regarding Shizu.

Sure Toshinori was already thinking about it, but he knew that it would take a long time and a huge amount or work just to process the necessary documents for the young girl. He was about to go around bringing in favors just to accomplish his goals.

But here was the police force offering to take care of everything for him for the sake of Shizu becoming a permanent asset of their force.

While Toshinori knew that they really couldn't really reject any orders from the police force due to the conditions applied to the custody of Shizu Delta, he was sure to argue his case and opinion in order to lessen any order given to the young girl.

Though he was quite grateful that even though the police force knew that they had the utmost authority over Shizu, they were willing enough to talk to Toshinori in order to negotiate.

He tapped his fingers over the folder as he hummed.

It was still quite a while, but it was better to start early.

In order to prepare Shizu, Toshinori made it his goal to buy the things necessary for Shizu and teach her whatever she would need for the near future. Naomasa said that they would give Shizu as much free time as they can, so Toshinori was sure to bring the girl out for shopping and stuff. He would need to buy the girl some books after all.

His thoughts was soon disturbed by the sound of the electrical doorbell ringing.

Toshinori felt a smile forming on his lips as he walked over the electronic reciever mounted on the wall. He pressed a button on the reciever and then spoke to it.

"Who is it?" He asked though he already had a guess who it was.

"...Shizu Delta." Came the monotone reply from the other end of the receiver.

Toshinori let out a chuckle as he walked up to the door with a smile. He opened the door and grinned as he saw the small stature of Shizu standing outside the door.

"Hey there." He greeted with a wave.

Shizu looked up at him and gave a quick nod.

"...Hello, Toshinori." Shizu greeted.

Toshinori reached out a hand towards the girl. Shizu understood what he meant and gave Toshinori the backpack she was carrying.

"Let's go inside then." Toshinori turned as he gestured to Shizu letting her walk inside first.

Shizu sat on the sofa as soon as she entered the living room.

Toshinori walked up to her and patter her head gently. "You hungry?" He asked with a smile.

"...Haven't eaten dinner yet." Shizu replied with the usual monotone voice which Toshinori was already used to.

Toshinori grinned at the response. "Alright." He gave a quick nod. "I'll prepare dinner while you just rest there and relax."

Shizu didn't say anything and only gave a quick nod as her reply.

Toshinori walked to the kitchen table and rested the backpack on one of the chairs around the table. He glanced at the folder on the table and picked up. He opened it and gazed at the document contained inside.

"It's still a long while from now." Toshinori whispered with no one aimed for his words. "But I want you to experience what it's like."

Contained within the folder was the enrollment application for U.A. High School for Shizu Delta.

It would take a lot of work and quite a while before they could process the necessary paperwork required for Shizu considering her complete lack of records. But the police force promised that they would be the one taking care of it. Toshinori promised to himself that he would talk about the topic with Shizu and would honor the decision she would make regarding the said topic.

He smiled as he glance at Shizu whom was sitting at the sofa watching the television and then back to the enrollment application.

"I hope she accepts." He mumbled.

His attention was then grabbed by the rolled up paper sticking out of Shizu's backpack. He reached over to the bag and pulled out the roll of paper and unrolled the sheet of blue papers and he froze on the spot after comically spewing out blood from his mouth.

"U-um...Shizu?" He called out while not turning his gaze away from the paper.

"...Yes?" He heard Shizu answer.

"W-what is this...exactly?" He asked with a slightly shaking voice.

"...Designs for my equipment." Shizu answered. "It was rejected."

"I-I see." While he didn't want to show it, Toshinori felt relieved to her that whatever was drawn on the blue paper was rejected as designs for equipment to be use by Shizu. "D-did you draw this?"

"...Yes."

Toshinori once again comically spat out blood after hearing the girl's answer.

What was on the blue paper was a drawing of Shizu Delta. However in the drawing her body seemed to be joint or encased with armor and gears that one could only see from super robot anime. She had armored arms and legs that seemed to be detached to her main body with blasters. Her chest was encased with a bulky armor with a huge crest. Her head was crowned with a mechanical tiara and was separated from its neck.

Overall it was a drawing of super robot Shizu. It was actually well detailed enough to appear as an official blueprint for an equipment at first glance.

Toshinori looked over at Shizu with sweat rolling down from his brow.

Shizu gave quick nod as her eyes seemed to shine with complete confidence.

"...To separate and transform is the dream of maidens." Shizu stated with what seemed to be a hint of confidence in her otherwise monotone voice.

Toshinori gave out an awkward smile after hearing Shizu declare with confidence.

"I-I'm... really not sure... about that." He chuckled.

* * *

**P.S.**

Hey ya!

I would like to use this chance to explain something to avoid confusion. Shizu Delta is codenamed as '**Marionette**' in the Police Force. While she is named as '**Phantom**' in the mouths of criminals.

Just to clear it up!

* * *

**Afterword**

Thanks for reading the story!

I would like to give thanks for the overwhelming support for the story!

Looking at all the follows and favorites this story had received is simply unbelievable. Thank you all so much. All the reviews are great help and I really appreciate all of them!

As always, if you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, feel free to message all about them! If you have any recommendations, feel free to tell me all about them in a message or a review!

We should be entering a time skip by next chapter or the chapter after that.

Please tell me what you think of the story in a review.

Thanks again for reading and the support!

See you in the next chapter!

Laters~


	7. Chapter 7

**Foreword**

_Hey there everyone! Hope you all are doing well._

_First I want to say thank you all for being so patient and supporting the story._

_Thanks for all the follows and favorites for this story. Seeing the amount of support for this story makes me really glad for writing this._

_I also want to say thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me and reading them gives me the drive to continue writing._

_By the way, do go easy on me regarding any mistakes in spelling and grammar. I don't have a beta reader and an editor. I do it by my lonely self. I do correct any mistakes I find myself and any mistakes reported to me as soon as I can and I greatly appreciate pointing out the mistakes since I can correct them much quicker. I try to do as much correcting as I can before posting a chapter, but sometimes a few mistakes slips by my untrained eyes~ Haha._

* * *

_**Now I'll use this part to answer some questions! ^_^**_

**Why does Shizu's weapons seems so weak?**

_Well, the reason is that Shizu is not using the weapons she has from YGGDRASIL online. Instead, the weapon she is currently using the standard firearms issued for the members of the Police Force._

**Why does Shizu seems weaker?**

_It's really not a matter of that she is weaker. It's more of a matter of Shizu not putting too much effort in her actions. She hasn't really found anyone worthy of her full potential. In short; Shizu is taking it easy._

**Will there be many OCs in the story?**

_I've already introduced two OCs in the previous chapters. I will be adding more of them in the following chapters. But don't worry, all of them will be minor characters that won't have any major impact in the story. At best, they would be side characters. We'll be focusing on the main characters, so don't worry. ^_^_

**Is this happening before or after the entrance examination?**

_This happens before. However, we're nearing that arc. *Wink* *Wink*_

_**Will this story be as long as the My Hero Academia Season 4?**_

_I've planned for this story to be quite long. So there will be a good chance._

_**Are you going to ship members of the Pleiades?**_

_No Comment. But Highly unlikely._

_**Will All Might lose his powers?**_

_No comment for now._

_**What happened to Shizu's Pleiades uniform?**_

_Safely stored and hidden away by Shizu._

**_Now with all that answered, let's hop on the chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

While the time for Toshinori to begin his teaching career is coming near, he knew it himself that he wouldn't really be a perfect teacher. He was more of a practical type of person than an academic one and it fit the type of classes he would soon be handling in UA in the very near future.

While he knew he wouldn't perfect, he was certain that he would do his best in order to properly guide all the students that he would be teaching.

This feeling of his became much stronger due to the sudden arrival of a certain person in his life.

This person was Shizu Delta.

A girl of unknown origins.

The girl's features along with her build made her look delicate and fragile that it made anyone regardless of gender who looked at her bring out their desire to protect. Her facial features were so pristine and beautiful as if she was sculpted in the most intricate and meticulous manner to be the perfect doll. She was sure to capture the hearts of people wherever she goes.

However, only a select few knew that Shizu's appearance hides her astonishing and terrifying power and capabilities.

Toshinori took a glance over to his right side where Shizu was walking besides him.

They were currently walking on their way towards the biggest bookstore in the city. Since soon Shizu would be enrolling to UA High School in order to study, he decided that it would be best to have Shizu study as soon as possible. While he would be having the support of the Police Force in enrolling Shizu, he still prefer for Shizu to experience high school as normal as she could possibly experience.

While it seemed impossible considering Shizu's unknown identity and current circumstances, Toshinori desired something for Shizu.

He wanted the girl to experience living a normal life. To have Shizu attend classes like a normal girl. To have her mingle with her classmates all on her own. To develop a circle of students like herself that she could call friends. To experience what it's like to do homework and projects so that she could learn. To participate in class during activities and events that she could enjoy.

Thinking about such things happening to Shizu made Toshinori feel all warm and couldn't help but release a fond smile.

"...Is there something funny?"

Toshinori was pulled away from his train of thoughts by the sudden voice of Shizu. He turned towards Shizu and saw the girl looking right at him with the same eyes that showed almost no emotions.

"It's nothing, Shizu." Toshinori shook his head as he smiled at the girl. "Just thinking of something."

"...I see." Shizu replied with a slight nod before turning away to looking in front of her as they continued walking through the street. "Where are we going?"

Toshinori smiled again. Hearing Shizu initiate a conversation always made Toshinori happy. It made him feel that the monotone girl was finally opening up to him. It was definitely an improvement from their earlier conversation where they just first met.

"We'll be going to a book store to look for some text books and reference books." Toshinori explained. "Do you like reading?"

"...Yes." Shizu nodded. "Learning is really important."

Toshinori released a relieved sigh after hearing the girl's response. There were some young adults out that didn't prefer reading books over hanging out or playing games. So he was happy to hear that Shizu didn't mind reading and in fact thought that reading is important. So this means that there is a good chance that Shizu will actually accept attending UA High School.

While it was still a while before that, he figured that it would be best to start preparing early.

"I'm glad to hear that." Toshinori replied in a gleeful tone as she reached out and rubbed Shizu's head gently for a few seconds. "We'll be buying books for you to read."

"...Why is that?"

"...Let's just say you're going to need it soon." Toshinori answered still unwilling to let Shizu know that he was planning on letting her study in UA High School. He decided that he wanted it to be a surprised and have it revealed at their home.

The rest of the walk was in silence. Though it might've been too silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. Though if there was something that made Toshinori quite uncomfortable and awkward it would be the stares that the girl besides him was getting from random passersby especially from those whom seemed to be about the same age as her. Many people would literally stare at Shizu and then would get red in their cheeks. Some of them even whispered to each other which most of the times Toshinori heard were all words of praise on Shizu's appearance.

While there were people who would get uncomfortable by the unwanted attention given to them, Toshinori was glad that Shizu didn't seem to mind. He didn't know whether it was because Shizu didn't notice the attention she was getting or it was because she just didn't care since she didn't even bother turning the slightest glance towards the people who would literally stop in their tracks just to stare at her.

Perhaps it was a regular thing that happens to Shizu and that made her used to such a situation.

"Perhaps we could grab a bite to eat after the book store?" Toshinori offered trying to ignore the stares. "Maybe at a cafe?"

He turned and couldn't help but let out a smile as he saw expression on Shizu's face light up the slightest bit. It was a small change and most people wouldn't be able to tell any difference, but Toshinori could somehow tell now.

"...I would like that." Shizu replied in a tone that was still monotone but somehow carried a tint of excitement to it. "I want blueberry cheesecake and some milkshakes."

"Of course." Toshinori chuckled. "Anything you want."

After walking more for a bit, Shizu stopped in her tracks as a person passed right by her. Toshinori saw Shizu stop walking making him stop as well. He turned back towards the girl and saw her looking back at a certain retreating figure. Toshinori looked at the figure slowly walking further and further away from them. From what little he could see, he deduced that the figure was a woman judging by the figure's body build. Due to the woman having her back turned towards them as she walked away, it wasn't possible for him to see her face. Though he could see that the woman had raven-black hair styled in a low-cropped bun at the back of her head.

As the woman became quite impossible to see due to the gained distance between them, Toshinori turned to Shizu and asked.

"Is there something wrong, Shizu?" Toshinori asked worriedly but with a bit of interest due to this being one of the very few times a person has caught Shizu's attention.

"...No." Shizu slightly shook her head before looking back at Toshinori. "There is nothing wrong, Toshinori."

"Is that so?" Toshinori replied. He could detect the slight hint of glee in Shizu's tone and was quite interested in hearing from the girl more, but seeing her not intending on following through her words, Toshinori decided it would be best to drop the subject and went on their way. "Alright then, let's go on our way then." He smiled as he gestured his hand to his side for Shizu to follow him.

"...Okay." Shizu nodded.

* * *

It took quite a while but finally both Toshinori and Shizu had reached their destination.

The largest book store in the city.

While many people would think that a store claiming title of the largest store in the city is something only a true idiot will believe, the book store was, in fact, the largest book store in the city indeed. While the building only had two floors, each floor was wide and spacious that it could easily contain countless items. The entrance to the store had detectors on each side that could detect any property of the store that is being brought out illegally. Once you've entered you will be greeted with a spacious lobby with a dark mahogany counter that had three receptionist posted just behind it. There were glass coffee tables and numerous sofas which was obviously for people waiting on their own business or just relaxing. There were vending machines that sold food and beverages for the customers of the store. On one part of the wall was some sort of guide or map for the store. It was really more like a mall as not only does it sold countless books of different genres, the store also offered other items to be sold like tools for school and office use or for artistic hobbies like different kinds of pencils, pens, papers, tapes, coloring materials, etc. There were even studying desks and drawing tables being sold. The first floor contained the tools while the second floor held the books for sale. The books sold on the second floor varied from text books, dictionaries, encyclopedias, novels of different genres, picture books and coloring books for kids, and many more which made the store the number one 'go to' for people searching for a certain kind of books.

As soon as Toshinori and Shizu entered the store they were greeted by the people by the counter. Toshinori gave them a nod while Shizu didn't bother to do anything. The girl seemed to be too occupied on observing the interior of the lobby as her eyes continued to glance around in a curious manner.

"Impressed?" Toshinori asked curious what the girl's opinion regarding the store was.

"...Not bad." Shizu replied in the same monotone voice.

"I see." Toshinori nodded as she led the way towards the elevator aiming to head up to the second floor in order to look around for the appropriate books that Shizu will need for her upcoming enrollment. He didn't really need a guide or anything as he had already been in the store a few times already. "Let's go up to the second floor. That's where they keep the books."

"...Okay." Shizu gave a slight nod and stood next to Toshinori waiting for the elevator. Their wait didn't last long as just a few seconds the elevator opened.

Stepping out of the elevator, Toshinori stopped after taking a few steps which prompted Shizu to stop right next to him. Shizu then began to take a glance at the sight presented to her on the second floor.

Countless rows and rows of book shelves which held numerous books that were neatly arranged on each rack. Each bookshelf was organized in a very intricate manner. They were organize by; genre, title, author, subject, which made finding books a bit more easier for the customers.

Seeing the slight curious glint in Shizu's eyes as she observed the second floor made Toshinori let out a short chuckle. He reached over to Shizu and pat her head gently.

"Why don't you go and look around by yourself while I look for the books we will need. We'll meet right here by the elevator in about an hour." Toshinori said as he retracted his hand from Shizu's head. "If you find anything you're interested in feel free to bring them to me, okay?"

Shizu looked at him for a few seconds in complete silence before finally giving a nod and a reply. "...Okay."

Without even looking back, Shizu went on ahead further inside the second floor and began to sweep her eyesight towards the countless books resting on the countless shelves. Since there were so much of them so an hour will be a good enough time to atleast see a decent portion of the books being offered in the store.

Smiling as he looked at the back of Shizu as she walked away, Toshinori also began to head further inside straight right into the section where text books were located at along with reference books. Thinking that he would be getting a decent number of books, Toshinori decided to grab a shopping basket cart to make it easier for him to carry all the books he would be buying to the cashier.

Shizu appears to be right at the age for a student attending high school and seemed to intelligent enough for the workload that will be required for level of education. So Toshinori decided that the girl would be able to handle most of the text books and reference books specifically aimed for high school students. If not, then he would just help the girl study though he was already planning to to begin with.

The reason why Toshinori was adamant about having Shizu study the several subjects required for the school was because Shizu had already demonstrated that she had enough skill for the practical judging by the reports shown to him by the Police Force so he figured that Shizu won't have any problems regarding any practical tests. So the only field to be concerned about is academics.

Grabbing each book that he found appropriate, Toshinori took a lot effort in skimming through the first few pages of a book in order to find out if it's a good learning material or not. While learning from a book isn't everything, a good book can help a long way in terms of a student's education. He already had a list on the mandatory subjects that Shizu will encounter and used it as a guide in order to properly gauge the level of Shizu's intelligence regarding academics. And in response for the result Shizu will give, he would be able to buy more appropriate learning materials for the girl.

The shopping basket, slowly but surely, got filled with several books as the hour came to an end. Toshinori pushed his shopping basket cart towards the cashier that was close to the elevators and had planned to wait for Shizu before paying for the books he got. But he soon found out that Shizu was already near the elevator as she clutched several books within her arms. As she stood there, there were a couple of boys, and even girls, whom were staring right at her with blushes evident on their cheeks.

Knowing what they were thinking of, Toshinori decided to pay them no mind as he could tell that Shizu as well wasn't paying any attention to them at all.

"What kind of books you go there?" Toshinori asked as he waved getting the girl's attention.

"...Books." Shizu answered plainly.

"I can tell." Toshinori let out a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head as he realized that his obvious question was answered by an obvious answer.

He walked up to Shizu and looked at the books she got and noticed that they were picture books. While most picture books are aimed for children, the ones Shizu got were actually for a slightly older audience. Their story were still a bit cute but slightly more serious compared to the one aimed for children.

"That's a lot of books." Toshinori commented with a raised brow.

"...I like them." Shizu replied as she looked down. "I want to read them. Is it not okay?"

Hearing the slightest hint of disappointment in the girl's tone of voice, Toshinori released a deep breath and let out a fond smile. Reaching out with a hand, he gently rubbed the top of Shizu's head which prompted the girl to look up at him.

"That's not what I meant." Toshinori said as he slightly shook his head. "Just surprised to see you interested in many books. I mean it's good to be interested in reading all kinds of books." Giving one last pat on Shizu's head, he let go and gestured his hand towards the cashier and smiled. "Come now, Shizu. Let's go get you those books."

Shizu looked at Toshinori for a few seconds of silence before giving him a slight nod and walking along with him towards the counter. "...Okay." Shizu said as she walked. "Thanks, Toshinori."

At the small words of gratitude offered to him by Shizu, Toshinori's smile grew a bit wider.

"You're welcome, Shizu."

* * *

Hidden within the shadows of a city a lone bar stood. Just from appearance of the interior alone, one might say that the bar feels warm and comfortable. Quiet and isolated. It could look like a place to relax.

However, that is merely the physical appearance of the bar alone.

No ordinary person could ever enter this bar.

This bar after all is only known by a certain group of villains.

There were two figures within the bar each minding their own business. Their appearances were vastly different from one another, yet there could be no doubt that these two person were comfortable around each other and have the other's trust or at the very least respect.

One of this two figure was a man of middle age. He is a man, no doubt about this fact, yet his appearance couldn't be more further from that fact. While he had the figure of a tall and lanky adult man, his entire body was made out of dark purple mist that continued to flutter ever so lightly. It what appears to be his head lies two sharp glowing yellow lights that served as his eyes. His attire consists of a very elegant suit complete with a tie. Like some sort of collar, a metal brace covers his neck which reached up to just below his eyes.

"Exactly what are you looking up?" The man asked.

The recipient of the question looked up from what appears to be some sort of tablet device which his was holding with his fingers besides his little finger.

He was a young man who couldn't be older than twenty years of age. He had a wild and messy hair of a grayish-blue color with the length reaching just barely above his shoulders. His skin was pale, lips chapped and uneven, with scars visible on his right eye and under his lip mostly unseen due to the hand that was covering his face. His eyes were sharp and were in the color of rust red. His attire consists of a long sleeve black shirt paired with dark pants. The most notable feature on his attire was the numerous hands grasping his body on different parts.

"Nothing much." He replied to the man as he swiped at the screen. "Just the same old shit again and again." He then swiped at the screen of the table again for several times before stopping and narrowing his eyes as he stared at whatever it was on the screen. "Although, I guess there is something new and annoying popping up here and there."

"Something wrong?" The man tried to hide his chuckled for he knew that it only took little effort and the littlest thing to annoy the young adult.

"It's about that damn pet of the police force, Kurogiri." The young man growled in annoyance.

"The Phantom?" Kurogiri finally stopped polishing the wine glasses and turned his attention fully on the young man. "What about the Phantom, Tomura?"

"The police force had managed once again to stop another criminal group from whatever they were planning. It seems they've successfully caught all of the members." Tomura complained as he scratched his neck with a finger. "All with the help of their stupid little pet."

Just as Kurogiri was about to give a respond to Tomura's words, someone gave the door to the bar a few knocks before finally opening it slowly.

The person that came in was an adult man of middle age. He was of moderate height with a slight build. His hair was short and was in the color of gray styled with most of his fringe is parted to the right side of his face with his small mustache and goatee in the same color. He had a pair of squinted pink colored eyes. His attire consists of a pair of dress pants and a matching blazer, along with plain black shoes and a shirt which he leaves partially unbuttoned at the top. He completes his attire with a flesh pink scarf and a pair of circular glasses.

The man turned around towards Kurogiri and Tomura after closing the door behind him. He smiled as he got a good look on Tomura's eyes through the gaps on the hand grasping his face. "Well, that's an interesting look in your eyes."

"What do you want?" Tomura glared at the man clearly unamused.

"Figured it was about time I dropped by in order to talk to Kurogiri about something he asked me to look into." The man shrugged as he walked towards the bar and sat on one of the stools a couple away from Tomura.

Kurogiri nodded before turning back around resting a high glass on the bar and sliding in towards the man.

"Hm?" The man looked at the drink for a few seconds before drinking it and letting out a satisfied sigh. "That was quite fast and this seem fresh."

"I figured it was about time you came by, Kagero." Kurogiri commented appearing proud by his drink.

"I see." Kagero smirked as he took another sip from his drink. "I believe you're interested it what I've learned?"

"Indeed I am." Kurogiri answered. "So, anything you've learned?"

"I want to say that I've learned a lot and had finally known their identities." Kagero shook his head amused. "But it appears that they are as elusive as what the news say there are."

"What exactly are two talking about?" Tomura joined in the conversation feeling interested about the topic they were discussing about.

"I'm sure you've heard of them before." Kagero turned to Tomura. "A pair of unknown figures suddenly just appearing out of nowhere. Leaving a trail of corpses mostly disfigured to the point where no one could even tell their identities. No bias in picking their victims whether they were heroes, villains, criminals, or regular citizens."

"Ah. Those pricks causing unrest in everyone due to them not really giving a damn who they torture and kill?"

"The same ones."

"So what did you learn? I'm interested to hear all about no matter how little the information may be." Kurogiri asked fully intent on listening and learning whatever he can regarding the unknown pair.

"Not much really." Kagero answered as he gulped the remainder of his drink. "First, It appears that they don't have any base of operations. It appears they just do what they want wherever they want. Clearly it shows that they don't really care about who finds their traces."

Kurogiri nodded without saying anything gesturing for Kagero to continue.

"Second, they don't really have any goal it seems. It seems they torture their victims merely for fun and kill them when they break and grow tired of it. They don't leave any messages in the crime scene. No challenges for either the police force and heroes. It also doesn't seem they're not impressing or trying to show off to anyone on the criminal world."

"What else?"

"This is the most important part." Kurogiri grinned. "They've gained a new nickname."

"Why is this important?"

"They've gained the nickname of 'Twin Femme Fatale'."

Kurogiri was about to asked why the nickname was so important then it dawned on him the importance of the nickname.

"I don't get it." Tomura commented as he was now fully listening on the conversation between Kurogiri and Kagero. What's so important about a damn nickname?"

"The unknown figures are two women?" Kurogiri asked.

"Yes." Kagero's grin grew even wider feeling amused in what he had learned.

"So?" Tomura asked.

"With this, at the very least, we can narrow down our search for them." Kurogiri answered for Kagero.

"And? Why is it important that we track them down?"

"Surely you can tell that you need members?" Kagero smirked at Tomura's expression.

Finally realizing what the intent behind those words, Tomura turned to Kurogiri with a sharp look in his eyes. "Don't we have enough members as it is?"

"True, but most of them are just fodders." Kurogiri answered in a strict tone. "They can only served to disrupt the police force and heroes not full out fight against them."

"And these two 'Femme Fatales' will help us by doing what exactly?"

"Surely just from the news alone and word of mouth from other criminals you can tell that these two women are no laughing matter." Kagero answered this time. "Their existence can't easily be swept under the rug. In fact, most heads from other criminal organizations and groups are already spending quite a lot in order to learn just how much they can regarding the Twin Femme Fatales."

"Is that so?" Kurogiri replied.

"Yes." Kagero nodded as he asked for another drink from Kurogiri. "It seems they are thinking the same as you. They want to see if they can have the Twin Femme Fatales join their group or organization. If they can't, then they just want to keep their eyes on them and see if they can get rid of them. They see them as that great of a threat."

"So the others have also been searching for these two women?"

"Indeed." Kagero hummed as Kurogiri slid another drink towards him on the bar. "I've actually traded information with them. Some even sent out their members just to try and see if they can get killed by the two women. They are willing to sacrifice numbers just for any information they can find."

"I see." Kurogiri nodded as he absorbed all the information he just recieved. "Such an interesting turn of events within just a short amount of time."

"I completely agree." Kagero happily sipped from his drink. "With the sudden appearance of two women going about on a murdering spree and the ace of the police force called as the Phantom, I can tell the near future will unfold quite interestingly."

"We need to known if we can have them join us, Tomura." Kurogiri turned towards Tomura whom was staring right back at him. "For the goals we have in mind for the near future, we need to have all the capable hands we can get. The bloodier is perhaps the better in these situations. Besides, I've already informed Him regarding this, and he agreed to it."

Tomura observed Kurogiri for a minute in complete silence before turning towards Kagero whom was smiling at him. "Alright." Tomura nodded. "Let's just hope they're competent at least."

* * *

Within the depths of an abandoned warehouse on a desolate part of a town the smell of blood and gore wafted through the air easily strong enough to make any normal person gag and even throw up just by the smell alone.

Countless corpses decorated the floor of the interior making a scene of the bizarre and the macabre. Among this scene of violence and death were two figures who appeared to even be the slightest bit appalled by the sight. In fact, it seemed that the two figures seemed to be relishing the ambiance created by such a scene.

One of these figures was a woman of otherworldly beauty. She had striking golden blonde hair styled in elegant drills that made her look like a lady of a noble family. She wore a clothing that was the mix of a maid uniform and armor. She was kneeling in front of a body laying on the ground that was still slightly trembling on top a flooding pool of blood.

"While she lasted quite longer than the rest, it appears that this human had finally reached her limit." The blonde woman stated in an obvious tone dripping in pure disappointment.

As the blonde stood up from where she was kneeling, the body she was previously covering could be seen. The body was of a woman, or at the very least what remains of a body of a woman. It's body was mangled and flayed in a terrifying manner that could only resulted in a sensation of unimaginable pain. There were almost no spot in the woman's body without any horrifying injury besides the face.

"You see why I always leave the face clean?" The blonde said in a happy tone as she looked back to her partner. "Without any alteration or unnecessary markings on the face, one could see even the slightest change and twitch in expression as soon as a suitable amount of pain is given. The twist in expression as they begin to squirm due to their helplessness is quite the thrilling sight." She finished in a sultry tone paired with a smile filled with pleasure.

The other woman was as beautiful as the blonde. She had brown skin that matched exquisitely with her athletic look. Her hair was in the color of red and was styled in two long braids. Her attire had similar aesthetic as the attire the blonde wore. She was sitting on the back of a person whom was trembling while on all fours on the floor with his hands and knees.

"Well, I can understand that." She cheerfully replied to the blonde while chuckling. "That was quite a fun sight to watch, Sol-chan~"

"Glad this woman right here could provide us with atleast a decent amount of entertainment." The blonde woman shrugged looking down at the now lifeless body before she walked over to the red head. "Is that chair comfortable, Lupu?" She asked the red head with an amused tone.

"Hmm~ Kinda." The red haired woman adjusted her rear as she kept sitting on the back of the man whom was not saying any word of discomfort nor complaints. "The way this chair trembles feels kinda nice on my butt~"

"Is that so?" Blonde looked down on the man whom slightly looked up at her before quickly looking back down to the floor the moment his gaze met hers.

"Any idea on what we can do next, Sol-chan?" The red head asked with a tilt of her head. "All we've done is play around."

"I'm fine with anything you can think of as long as we don't catch too much unneeded attention." The blonde replied as she cupped her chin with her hand.

"Yeah. I really don't want to get scolded again. I don't want to disappoint Ainz-sama again." The red head shuddered as if she was remembering something that clearly both frightened her and saddened her. "It was absolutely terrifying."

Seeing the red head with a complicated expression on her face, the blonde walked up nearer and placed a hand on her shoulder while offering a fond smile. "Don't worry, Lupu. The supreme one is wise and kind. He knows that you didn't mean to commit that mistake and has forgiven you already. All we need to do here is to be careful and learn as much as we can."

The red head grasped the blonde's hand gently before smiling at her. "Thanks, Sol-chan~ I'll do everything I can to make him proud of me. Proud of us!"

As the two beautiful women had a conversation with one another, the man taking the role of a chair struggled to his utmost strength to keep his body still. His body has already began to ache a while ago, but he endured everything he felt out of fear. He saw what the two woman was capable of. The nightmare-fueled actions they had the capability to do without even the slightest amount of guilt present in their eyes. He was terrified as he couldn't do anything but served pathetically as a piece of furniture as he heard the screams and wails of pain by the people whom were tortued for an extended period of time.

"How about we learn from Ainz-sama's actions?" The blonde offered.

"What do you mean?"

"Ainz-sama is fond of doing all types of experiments, right?" The woman explained with a look of pure adoration on her face. "He had explained to us that it was because he wanted to learn everything he can for us. For Nazarick. So that he can protect us with everything he can."

"Ainz-sama is really kind." The red head commented with a fond smile.

"Indeed he is. Wise on an unparalleled level and capable of extreme kindness towards his servants."

"Ainz-sama is amazing." The red head nodded. "Anyway, Sol-chan. What do you mean exactly?"

"Why don't we do our own kinds of experiment?" The blonde grinned sadistically as she clasped her hands together. "Think about it. Not only will we learn by ourselves, but we can also make Ainz-sama proud by us following his footsteps no matter how far he is."

The red head seemed to sink in deep thoughts for a few seconds before standing up excitedly while throwing her hands in the air. "That's a great idea, Sol-chan!"

"Isn't it?"

"So when do we start?"

"Well, we already have permission from Ainz-sama himself to use any items we have as long as it is necessary for us." The blonde explained while taking a glance around the interiour of the warehouse. "So I guess we should find a place more apporpriate than this."

"I see, I see~" The red head nodded sagely. "We should start as soon as possible then!"

"Calm down, Lupu." The blonde grabbed the red head's shoulder again. "Ainz-sama said that we can take as much time as we can as long as we're careful. So there's no need to rush right now."

"Okay, okay~ So what should we do?"

"I don't want to stay here stay the night here." The blonde commented. "Let's go out and find a much more decent place for us to rest."

"We don't really need to rest. We have our rings." The red head replied while lifting up her hand which had a golden ring on one of her fingers.

"I know. But Ainz-sama has stated that resting naturally is very important to us." The blonde explainde in a serious tone. "He says it because he is worried about our health."

"He is really kind su~"

"That he is." The blonde returned the wide smile the red head gave her.

"Alright!" The red head clapped. "Let's go, Sol-chan~"

"Alright." The blonde then pointed down at the man serving as a chair. "But what about this chair of yours?"

"Hmm...wel-"

"Wait! Please!" The man hurriedly pleaded as he begun to sweat profusely. "You said that you would spare me if I became your chair right!?"

"Did I?" The red questioned as she looked at the blonde.

"I think not." The blonde shook her head. "Lupu said nothing of the sort."

"BUT SHE DID!"

"I don't remember saying that at all." The red head shook her head as well. "I said that I would give you a reward if you become my chair during our stay here."

"THEN THE REWARD SHOULD BE-"

The man's words were cut of by the the sudden appearance of an imposing black and silver scepter in the hands of the brown-skinned woman. It was as if it came out of thin air since the woman didn't held any kind of object just mere moments ago.

"Killing you quickly will be the reward~" The red head hummed happily.

"WHAT KIND OF REWARD IS THAT!?"

"Be silent you toy." The blonde warned in a tone filled with venom. "Do not waste our generosity."

"You seem to not understand so let me explain it to you, you grub." The red head rubbed the back of her head with her hand not holding the oversized religious symbol. "You see for us, offering a quick death without any further amount of pain nor any form of suffering is the greatest reward given by us to pests like yourself."

"No... No." The man was now shedding tears without stop. He tried to stand up in order to run away, but since his body ached so much he had trouble stand up and fell down to the floor chin first. Out of fear, he kicked away on the floor in order to gain as much distance as he could from the two women.

"My my~" The blonde looked at the man with an amused expression as if she was taking the sight of the panicking man with an absurd amount of sick pleasure. "Look at this rat go."

The red head merely grinned in response and began to approached the man kicking away in a panic.

"PLEASE! NO! PLEASE NO! HAVE MERCY! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL SERVE AS YOUR CHAIR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE! I'LL BE A SLAVE FOR BOTH OF YOU! I CAN KILL ANYONE FOR YOU! NAME IT! I'LL DO IT! PLEASE! LET ME LIVE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HAVE MERCY PLEASE!"

His words of plea was heard by dead ears as the red haired woman smirked and raised her oversized scepter easily with one hand as if she wasn't even fazed in the slightest of its weight as she walked up to the cornered man.

"...No." The man sobbed lamely.

The last thing heard was the sound of flesh being smashed and bones being crushed.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

_**What's this? Is Toshinori spoiling Shizu? *Audible gasp***_

_Thanks for reading the story!_

_Again I would like to thank all of you for the patience and the overwhelming support for the story!_

_It is really amazing to see all the follows and favorites this story had received. I know I say thanks a lot, but I'm just really happy to see the support for this story! It is unbelievable._

_As always, if you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar and/or continuity, please feel free to tell me all about them. I have no editor or beta reader, so it the help means a lot to me. ^_^_

_If you have any recommendations for the story, tell me all about them in a message or in a review! If you have any questions regarding the story, please do not hesitate to ask them in a review or a message!_

_Please tell my what you think of the story in a review._

_Thanks again for reading and all the support._

_See ya in the next chapter!_

_Laters~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Foreword**

First of all, thank you for all the support and for being patient.

I'm sorry for the late update and the really short chapter. I received some messaged worried that I've dropped the story. I just wanted to reassure all of you that I haven't dropped this story. I've no plans in dropping it, so please don't worry.

It's just that a lot has happened and it made me halt in writing for quite a while.

I'll go into detail in the afterword since I don't want to delay all of you reading this short chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

I've received a lot of questions expression the anxiousness in me including OCs in this story. As I said before, while I will include some OCs, they won't have any big impact in the overall story. These OCs will either be one-offs, background characters, or side characters at best. Kagami Hoshikawa is an example of this. So please have no worries.

* * *

**chapter 7**

* * *

"I appreciate you doing this, Kagami-san."

Toshinori expressed his gratitude towards the woman as he handed her a drink.

"Please, it's not even a problem at all." Kagami took the drink after giving a polite bow to the hero and saying her thanks. "I'm glad to be of some help to Shizu-chan."

As the time come nears for Shizu to enter UA High School, Toshinori made it his goal to tutor the young girl in order for better prepare her for her upcoming education. However, while Toshinori was certain he was more than a decent teacher for the girl, he was also certain that there are people better than her.

So he decided to try and ask people in his field to help him in tutoring.

But the problem was who was a perfect candidate for this that he could trust completely.

As he was pondering over this, Kagami presented herself to help with Shizu's tutoring.

Toshinori was surprised to learn that the head engineer learned of their situation. He asked why that was and the woman answered that Shizu told her when they were chatting.

Or to be more precise: Kagami chatting with Shizu whom was only replying in a single worded response or short sentences.

Kagami asked if it was alright for her to help with the studying and that she would be more than happy to tutor the adorable girl. Though Toshinori was worried that it may disrupt her with her work, the woman claimed that it wouldn't even be close to being a bother for her. In fact, she claims that it would help release a lot of her stress gained from work.

Thinking hard about the situation, Toshinori figured that this was a great turn of events.

Kagami Hoshikawa comes from a family of talented engineers and scientists. While the family had no members with quirks, they more than made up for it by their intelligence. With their outstanding intelligence and inspiring dedication they made a name for themselves in their respective field of work in a society of quirks.

Kagami herself graduated at the very top of her university which was a real challenge due to the fact that the said university was filled with students on the same level of intelligence as her.

This fact along with the friendly and warm disposition of the woman made Toshinori feel at ease with Shizu receiving help in her studying from her. So he accepted without much hesitation.

"So how is she?" Toshinori asked as he opened his bottle of sports drink at the same time as Kagami opened her can of milk coffee that she received from the hero.

"All Might-san, to tell you the truth-" Kagami took a sip before continuing with her sentence. "She is far smarter than I had anticipated."

Toshinori looked at Kagami with wide eyes due to his surprise. While he was indeed in fact impressed with Shizu's intelligence while he was tutoring the girl, he didn't expect that someone like Kagami Hoshikawa would be impressed by Shizu. This was a real pleasant surprise for him and while he didn't voice it out, he was proud of Shizu.

"She was really fast on absorbing the study materials given to her and was able to answers the questions I provided for her." Kagami explained as she saw the proud expression on the hero's face which made her smile. "Even with the problems I personally made which weren't present on the given materials, she was still able to solve them without much problem."

Though it was quite baffling to hear the words, Toshinori himself could tell that the woman was telling the truth. There would be no reason for Kagami to patronize Shizu in her studies after all. So Toshinori accepted the information as the truth.

"I see. That's really good." Toshinori commented as he gave a nod of approval. Hearing such praise aimed towards the young girl made himself feel like something akin to a proud father. "In your opinion will she have any problems entering the school?"

Hearing the words from the hero, Kagami let out a soft amused giggle.

"I can tell that you, All Might-san, do completely believe that Shizu-chan is more than capable of getting accepted in UA High School." Kagami responded with a matter-of-fact tone with a slightly smug smirk. "With her intelligence combined with her unparalleled skills and capabilities, she's more than capable to not just entering UA High School, but any school in this country."

Toshinori grinned widely at the words given out for the young girl from the intelligent woman. With such words like this, he couldn't help but feel extremely confident in Shizu's capabilities.

"Can I go see her now?" Toshinori asked.

"Of course." Kagami nodded and gestured towards the end of the hallway which led to a door to a private room by the end of it. "When I left her she was busy tidying up her study materials."

"Thank you again, Kagami-san." All Might gave a slight bow.

"It's no problem at all." Kagami repsonded with a smile. "I'm happy in helping Shizu-chan in any way I can."

With that, Kagami and Toshinori parted ways. They were currently at the research facility where Kagami worked. While Toshinori would teach Shizu in his house, Kagami would be teaching the girl in one of the room in the facility. This was good for Shizu since the atmosphere is actually quite similar to a learning institution.

Reaching the door at the end of the corridor, Toshinori knocked three times.

"Shizu?"

"...Yes?" Shizu softly replied after a short while of silence. "Come in, Toshinori."

Toshinori smiled hearing the response from the young girl before opening the door. As he opened the door he saw Shizu standing right in front of the door staring at him with her backpack strapped neatly unto her back.

Smiling at the sight, Toshinori asked. "Ready to leave?"

Shizu gave a slight nod as a response.

* * *

Toshinori actually came out clean to Shizu after a week of studying with the girl. He confessed that he was preparing Shizu for her upcoming enrollment in UA High School where he would soon be working in as a teacher.

Shizu asked him why she was studying regularly all of a sudden and Toshinori answered her that he wants to let Shizu experience what it feels like to be a normal student. Though not really a normal student due to her still being a member of the Police Force, but a student nonetheless.

He asked what Shizu thought of his plan. Worried that maybe Shizu didn't like his intention of maaking the young girl a student. Though he would be disheartened, he would accept Shizu's decision no matter what.

No matter her choices, he would respect Shizu's free will.

Though the response the gave to him was something he didn't expect.

"...Would you like it if I enroll in the school?" Was the response the girl gave to him.

Toshinori thought quite a bit on his answer fearing that if he gave the wrong answer it would push the girl away, but as he looked into Shizu's eyes and noticed the glint of genuine feeling of interest or curiosity, he decided to answer with what he truly felt.

"Indeed, Shizu." Toshinori answered with a nod. "I would really be happy if you enter the school and experience what it's like. But I also want to know what you think about if. Because I won't be forcing you in any way. So please answer in any way you like."

Growing anxious due to the amount of silence the both of them fell into, Toshinori prepared himself for the girl's answer.

"...Alright."

To say that the wind was knocked out of Toshinori would be an understatement. He didn't exactly anticipated that Shizu would agree and which such quickness of a single worded response.

"A-are you sure about this?" Toshinori tried to clarify with the girl. "You can take your time you know?"

"...It's alright." Shizu answered in her usual monotone voice. "I can learn a lot in school right?"

"Y-yes." Toshinori nodded as he replied. "You will be able to learn a lot of things in a very wide variety of fields."

"...Then it's fine." Shizu replied with a slight nod of her own. "Learning is important."

"Aha.." Toshinori rested his palm on his face as he started to let out a hearty laugh. "Ahahahahahahahaha!"

After his fit of laughter died down, Toshinori rested his hand on the top of Shizu's head and gently rubbed her head.

"Thank you." Toshinori let out a gentle smile. "Shizu."

"...No thanks needed."

* * *

A lot of time has passed and to say Shizu made most of the day would be a precise statement as her regular schedule consisted of her activities within the Police Force and her studies with both Toshinori Yagi and Kagami Hoshikawa.

The entrance to UA High School was rapidy approaching and Toshinori made it certain that he did everything he could to support Shizu in her endeavors. He awaited the upcoming day with both anticipation and slight hint of anxiety.

While he had no worries regarding Shizu's skills and her intelligence-Shizu made it clear that she had more than enough capabilities to pass-, he was worried that Shizu's quite disposition would make it hard for the girl to gain some friends along her classmates and schoolmates. He wanted Shizu to learn what she can, but what he wanted more was for the lone young girl to gain a friend.

Toshinori wanted Shizu to experience what an ordinary school life as much as possible despite her involvement in the Police Force as a secret member. So hoped that during her time in School Shizu would be able to gain some friends on her own.

Thinking of this, Toshinori let out a small smile as his thought shifted to another person whom he was also looking out for.

Izuku Midoriya.

Seeing his past self in the young boy, he is hoping to support Izuku as much as he can in order to properly lead the boy to the path of heroes. He knows that the path will be difficult and that despite his uneasiness of accepting it, sometimes the path is unclean of blood and sacrifice. Entrusting his quirk to the boy means entrusting his legacy as well as his responsibilities to the young boy. Without proper guidance, the boy would surely fall into ruin quickly.

So his position as a teacher in UA High School turned out to be for the better. While he did appreciate the position as a teacher before, now he was extremely thankful for it.

Because of it he can guide both Izuku Midoriya and Shizu Delta much more appropriately.

Thinking of such things made him chuckle. He was thinking like a father wit two children. Two lonely children with a lot of potential for greatness.

Oh how he hoped for the two of them to form a close friendship with each other. Toshinori hoped that the two of them will fall into the same class. If not, then maybe he could talk with the principal of UA. This was one of the rare times where he was thankful for his reputation as the number one hero.

Hearing something, he was pulled out from his absurdly long and well-detailed train of thoughts, he turned back and saw Shizu walking up to one of the chairs by the dinner table and taking a seat.

"Good morning Shizu." He greeted with a smiled before turning back to what he was doing. Which was cooking up a meal for their breakfast. "I'm just about to be finished here, so please wait for me."

"...Ok." Shizu replied. "Good morning Toshinori."

Finished with his cooking, Toshinori served their breakfast which was perfectly balance for both of their needs. Breakfast was in comfortable silence for the both of them and it brought comfort to him to be able to experience simple things like breakfast in such a relaxing atmosphere with Shizu.

"So it's less than a week from now. Just a couple of days more." Toshinori brought up breaking the silence. "Your exam for UA High School."

Shizu looked at him before giving a nod in response.

"How are you feeling?" Toshinori asked genuinely curious as to what the girl was feeling with the day growing extremely close. Due to her special situation and the recommendation from the Police Force and Kagami herself, Shizu wouldn't be participating in the normal entrance exam of most students applying. Instead, she would be given an interview by a panel in UA High School and a special exam. "You feel confident?"

"...Yes." Shizu responded with a hint of confidence in her monotone voice. "Of course."

"That is great!" Toshinori replied with a satisfied grin.

As soon as breakfast was finished, as if on cue, the electric door bell rung which prompted Toshinori to stop as he was tidying up the dinner table with a little help from Shizu.

"I'll get it so can you finish up the cleaning, Shizu?" Toshinori asked which was responded with a nod from the young girl.

Pressing a button on the electronic receiver located on the wall just a few feet from the door, he asked who the visitor was so early in the morning.

"It's Naomasa." The voice from the other side responded.

Toshinori felt his anxiousness envelope him as he heard the voice.

"This doesn't bode well."

* * *

"This is completely absurd!" Toshinori complained, his teeth clenched tightly in complete frustration. "You promised us!"

"I know Toshinori-san, I know." Naomasa tried his best to calm down the hero in front of him. Despite the increase in volume of Toshinori's voice, he did not find any fault in the words given against him. "I completely understand your position."

"Do you!?" Toshinori glared. "You said that you would give Shizu as much time as she needed!" He exclaimed with his frustration clearly evident in his tone of voice. "It was promised that Shizu wouldn't be disturbed a week before her examination! It's less than a week from now!"

"Please, Toshinori-san." Naomasa pleaded as he took a deep bow towards the raging hero. "I really do understand what you're feeling. But please realise that we wouldn't turn to Shizu unless she was our last resort."

Seeing the man bow deeply in front of him as well as his sincere tone of voice, Toshinori managed to calm down somewhat. Though there was still a lingering trace of anger within him. This was the rare times he truly felt anger. It was such a unique and strange feeling to him.

"Alright." Toshinori said as he took a deep breath and straightening his back. "I'm sorry for losing my temper just now."

"It's fine as the fault truly lies on our side." Naomasa explained.

"What exactly happened?" Toshinori asked truly curious to what had transpired for the Police Force to break their promise to the number one professional hero. "Is it something dire for you to come here personally and break our promise to request for Shizu."

"Indeed." Naomasa nodded after taking a deep breath as he massaged his aching temple. "A certain act had just transpired which forced us to request for Shizu specifically. Believe me when I say when didn't want to rely on her until the very last minute. Due to what had happened, we couldn't afford to act so freely."

Hearing the grave tone of his freind's voice, Toshinori was now beginning to feel dread.

What exactly happened?

"I believe it is much better for you to hear from the person whom asked for the help of the police force himself." Naomasa explained as he brought out a tablet from within the bag he was carrying. He took a few taps and swipes on the surface of tablet's screen before turning towards Toshinori and handing him the device.

Toshinori raised a brow at the words from Naomasa before taking the device in his hands with slight hesitation.

"Don't worry." Naomasa shook his head gently. "We did the proper procedure to make sure the identity of Shizu and your involvement with her and the Police Force remains classified. The person in question is someone you trust quite well."

Toshinori looked at the screen on the device before his eyes went wide with shock as he finally realised whom was on screen. The person was indeed someone he trusts fully and he wouldn't hesitate to give help if the said person was in need of it.

"I'm really sorry for our long awaited reunion is in such terrible circumstances." The voice of the person on the screen could be heard. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has." Toshinori let out an uneasy smile as he saw the anxious expression on the face of the person on the screen. "David Shield."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

Now as I said in the foreword, I would be going into detail why I was delayed so much in updating my stories. A lot has happened IRL due to this pandemic. We've been in quarantine since late February until now. I've become a front liner for the company I am working at. While I am extremely glad to still be able to go to work, being in a community quarantine has affected my workload by tons. Most of my senior co-workers has been working at home while I handle the work in our office alone. This is due to me being the closest to our company's building. Being alone in the office is really tiring due to the fact that the workload has increased by a lot and that I've no one to receive support physically. Basically if I want some help I have to call and receive guide through phone while I do stuff manually at the office. This has made me extremely stressed and whenever I got home I would just be really tired and stressed out.

Don't get me wrong, I like my work. But it's really tiring being alone in an office. In our department I'm alone, while I do have co-workers in other departments within the same building, we are separated by floors or by rooms at best due to social distancing.

With all of this I didn't want to write. If I force myself to write with all this stress and fatigue, I'm certain the results will be less than satisfactory.

I just want to apologize for my delay and hope you understand my circumstances.

Things are picking up a bit, only by a bit, but still it's improving so I can work on my stories now.

Sorry for the short chapter, I just really want to reassure all of you that this story hasn't been dropped.

As always thank you for the overwhelming support for the story. Seeing all the follows and favorites helped a lot.

Reading all of the reviews has greatly helped me and motivated me in writing.

As always, tell me what you think about the story in a review. They are always a great help and I really appreciate them!

If you have any recommendation regarding the story, don't hesitate to tell me all about them in a review or a message! Have any questions? Don't hesitate to ask me about them!

If you spot any mistakes regarding spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, please feel free to tell me about them and I'll correct them as soon as I can.

Once again, thank you for the support and for your patience.

See you in the next chapter.

Stay safe and healthy everyone.

Laters~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I'll be using this part to answer some questions and/or concerns!

**Will Aura and Mare make an appearance in the story?**

Can't say anything yet, but I can confirm that a guardian will definitely make an appearance later in the story!

**Will any of the Floor Guardians make an appearance?**

Yes! As I answered on the question above, I can confirm a guardian will make an appearance. Look forward to that!

**Please don't make Shizu turn against Nazarick!**

Don't worry! I've no intention of making that happen in the story. Shizu is 100% loyal to Ainz and Nazarick! The same is true for the rest of the Pleiades!

**What does Ainz think of the world so far?**

What does he think indeed? *wink*

**Where's Ainz?**

A secret for now. But some did already guess *Wink*

**Will Deku meet Shizu before the entrance exam to UA?**

Well, since we're in this part of the story I guess I can answer this. No. They wouldn't meet before the entrance exam or during the entrance exam.

Thanks for the questions and concerns!

* * *

"Allow me to present you," Kagami exclaimed with an eager voice which was soon followed by a loud thud as she laid a metallic case on a table in an excited manner. Inputing the correct password on the digital lock installed on the case, it opened which then revealed a gun that looked sleek and pristine before resting her hands on her hips as she trusted her chest out proudly partnered with a smug smile on her face.

She along with Shizu Delta was currently at a testing area located within the main building erected for the use of the researchers and engineers of the Police Force. The room was bright with its wall and ceiling in the color of clean white while the floor beautifully contrasted with its matte black color. At one corner lied a long metallic table on which Kagami had slammed her metallic case onto. Opposite of that corner, several meters away, was a machine intended for target practice which can generate holographic targets as well as physical target intended for testing weapons developed by the engineering and research department. On another wall inside the said room was completely made with glass which served as a two-way mirror which gave the adjacent room a clean view of what ever was happening inside the testing area.

"KHSD-ARCR!" Kagami named the gun which was properly contained within the now opened case. Shizu looked at her in silence and Kagami responded with a nod of her head with her proud smile still present on her face. Without any hesitation, Shizu reached into the case and grasped the gun properly and took it out. She twisted and turned it in order to properly observe the details and characteristics of it and remembering clearly in mind.

The gun was a pistol. It was definitely bulkier and heavier than standard pistols, but its sleek exterior design made it look slender and lighter than it actually is. Its main color was glossy white with black indentation completed with red glowing lines.

"Exlusively made for you, Shizu-chan." Kagami explained as she handed a long magazine to Shizu whom accepted it and properly inserted it in the gun then turned the safety off which made Kagami quirk a brow and smile due to the fact that the adorable girl already knew how to the said action just by taking a quick observation of the gun. "Its main feature is its capability to shift into full-burst mode which can fire 5-round burst each trigger pull."

Kagami felt proud as she managed to catch a glimpse of an excited glimmer within Shizu's eyes. She then took out a set of ear protection equipment within her bag and putting on before nodding at Shizu as she pulled out a remote within her pocket and pressing a button.

"**Warning! Incoming test! Please avoid opening the door to the testing area until the test is completed." **An electronic voice called with the room.** "Test commencing within ten seconds.**"

Shizu turned towards the end of the room opposite to the corner where both her and Kagami was standing at. Making a show, Shizu twirled the pistol in her hand before aiming the end of it at the incoming target for her test.

In a flurry of blinding lights, an electronic sound echoed all throughout the room. Within mere seconds, a group of holographic images of a bull's eye appeared and began to slide left to right, right to left, up to down, down to up, pretty much without a pattern nor rhythm to detect. The speed of the targets made the test quite troublesome, but for professional marksmen it would be doable. Though to Shizu, it was not a problem at all.

Without a change in her expression, Shizu began to shoot at the targets one after another. A very distinct sound akin to a glass shattering rang throughout the room one after another without a pause as the targets got shot at their center by Shizu with unparalleled accuracy. Kagami tossed a magazine to Shizu whom caught it without even looking and stopping her shots. As she fired her last round on her current magazine, she ejected the magazine letting drop to the floor then flipping the replacement magazine in her hand then inserted it in the pistol in just mere seconds before continuing her test. She did the action of unloading and loading the magazine so swiftly and effortlessly within mere seconds that Kagami couldn't help but let out a whistle.

After emptying her second magazine, the test stopped. Kagami clapped as a holographic report appeared which states that Shizu's score was 50/50. An accuracy score of 100.00%

Kagami handed another magazine which Shizu replaced the empty magazine in the pistol with.

"Impressive! Really impressive Shizu-chan!" Kagami cheered while clapping her hands earnestly. "Truly one of a kind!"

"...Thanks." Shizu replied with her same monotone voice.

Kagami nodded before turning her smile into a smirk. "Now how about testing the full-burst mode? Would be a waste if we didn't try it out right?"

"...Yes." Shizu nodded before handing the gun back to Kagami. "Please."

Kagami took the pistol turning it to its side where a black button could be seen with red glowing linings on its edge.

"This right here is the button to shift it to full-burst mode." Kagami pointed at the button as she explained to Shizu. "Press and hold it for five seconds in order to activate the pistol's phase shift in order to shift into full-burst mode. Now once activated, press and hold it for five seconds again for it to revert back to standard mode." She handed the pistol back to Shizu as soon as she was done with her explanation.

Shizu pressed the button and held it for five seconds as Kagami explained. She then felt something within the gun's mechanism shift and turn. The red glowing lines on the gun began then to rapidly blink before it turned into a deep violet color.

With an uncontrollable excitement flaming within her, Kagami pressed a set of buttons on her remote which was soon followed by the same mechanical voiced warning from before.

After ten seconds, the test began.

The same number of holographic targets from before appeared though this time in a speed incomparable from before. With its speed, the targets sliding here and there made a very eye-catching show.

Though the targets were incredibly fast, their speed couldn't even hold a candle towards Shizu's skill. With her untouchable skill and unnerving pinpoint accuracy, Shizu made a flurry of bullets flying through the air without pause which connected to its intended target without any failure in terms of accuracy. The dance of light coming from the pistol Shizu was expertly wielding paired with the lights of the holographic targets shattering completed with the sound of loud shots echoing and the sound of glass shattering made such a breathtaking spectacle.

Kagami couldn't help but quiver in excitement and anticipation as she watched the adorable girl wield the firearm she made with incomparable dexterity and skill. It was such an exhilarating experience from beginning to end.

* * *

Everything, without any exception, was recorded. The show of Shizu's unparalleled skill was recorded and it will be turned into valuable date by Kagami. Whenever Shizu was called upon to take a mission for the Police Force, Kagami always felt uneasy. Despite her undeniable skill, Kagami couldn't help but see Shizu as an quiet but adorable girl that should be enjoying her young life with whatever activities and hobbies she wanted. Though Kagami understood the Police Force's side regarding Shizu's aid to their cause, that it why Kagami opted to keep her thoughts to herself. But Kagami had made a promise with herself that she would do anything in order to help Shizu in her missions. She wanted to make sure Shizu would always complete her assignment in a much easier manner or at the very least stay safe.

Thus, Kagami was quite satisfied that she was able to complete a weapon for Shizu just before her urgent assignment. The mission Shizu was going to tackle came out all of a sudden. Thus, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Though she was certain Shizu would come out unscathed, Kagami had grown genuinely fond to the girl and hoped that she would always stay safe.

"..Here." Shizu said before handing over the pistol to Kagami.

"Oh right." Kagami nodded as she took the gun and properly hid it away inside the case. Satisfied with how it looks, Kagami closed the case and locked it before turning around with a smug look on her face. "How was it Shizu? Think KHSD-ARCR is good?"

"...Yes." Shizu nodded with that rare glimmer of excitement slightly shown in her eyes. "It is a good gun. The full-burst mode is satisfying."

Hearing her answer, Kagami smirked. Though the gun, KHSD-ARCR, was created for the use of Shizu Delta and Shizu Delta alone, Kagami did have a select few members of the Police Force try it out as a test run before having Shizu try it out. These members selected were experienced marksmen and had no problem using the gun in its standard form and were impressed with it firepower and accuracy. However, they deemed it impossible to use once it shifted to its full-burst mode. Shizu on the other hand, use its full-burst mode to its full potential without any drop in her overall accuracy.

It was quite frightening to certain degree how amazing she was.

"This mission of yours is a surprise and really quite sudden." Kagami said with her concern evident in her tone as she looked at Shizu whom was staring right back at her with her usual doll-like expression present on her face. "I would've preferred for you to stay at home and continue to study for your upcoming exam. You deserve to be able to experience your school life and have fun with your daily life." Taking a hold on Shizu's left shoulder, Kagami gave a sad smile. "But I know we need your help. I know why we need your help. But I can't help but be guilty and feel like we're taking advantage of your situation." A single tear was shed as Kagami continued. "If I can help it, I don't want you to help us. I don't want you to help the Police Force. It's not that I'm saying your weak. Far from it in fact... It's just.." Kagami took a deep breath.

Shizu continued to stare at Kagami as she continued speaking her heart out. The girl did nothing and said nothing but stayed quiet as she listened. She didn't shake off Kagami's hand off her shoulder nor did she try to argue with the woman's voice.

It was genuine.

This sadness and guilt Kagami was feeling.

Shizu Delta knew it was genuine.

"...It's just that..." Kagami breathed out and shook her head. "...it feels wrong... Oh so wrong."

After a minute of silence aside from Kagami's sniffles, Kagami let out a quite laugh. She felt sorry for herself. Revealing her emotions and troubles to a girl who probably didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Shizu-chan." Kagami said as she used her free hand to wipe her tears away. "I hope I didn't bother you."

As Kagami was about to retreat her hand still on Shizu's shoulder, Shizu grabbed it in a quick yet gentle manner. Feeling such a soft and warm sensation around her hand, Kagami couldn't help suck in a deep breath.

"...It's ok, Kagami." Shizu stated in a tone that seemed much softer than her usual. A bit more gentler even. "Your feelings. Your guilt. I accept them all."

Shizu then did something that made Kagami's heart stop in warm delight.

She smiled.

It was small and hardly noticeable even within close distance.

But it was there.

A small, barely noticeable, yet oh so genuine and warm, smile.

It was such a beautiful spectacle that Kagami couldn't help but hold in her breath in amazement. All this time Shizu barely showed any emotion. But now, here she was, showing such a soft and delicate smile that only Kagami was able to see.

"...Thank you, Kagami." Shizu said as she squeezed Kagami's hand softly.

With that, Kagami stepped forward and embraced Shizu as she quitely sobbed in pure happiness which only increased furthermore due to Shizu returning the embrace.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Kagami finally was able to compose herself. Taking a deep breath and letting it out as she gently shook her head, she smiled.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan." Kagami said after releasing Shizu's hand. Though she wanted to hold on to it for much longer, they had much to do.

"...You're welcome." Shizu nodded.

Nodding a few times then clapping her hands on her cheeks several times, Kagami finally had fully recovered.

"Now!" Kagami called out. Her voice now clear and eager. "We have other weapons to try out!"

Kagami grinned as she saw that fleeting glimmer of excitement in Shizu's eyes again.

"...Understood."

With her anticipation high, Kagami brought our a sleek metallic case quite similar to the first one which held KHSD-ARCR inside. Though this one was longer and was noticeably heavier as the woman struggled quite a bit just to bring out to the table. With her proud smirk present once again, Kagami opened the case and revealed what was inside.

"I present you, KHSD-LNCR!" Kagami exclaimed excitedly as she pulled out the gun from its case and carefully handed it to Shizu mindful of its weight. Though Shizu wasn't even bothered by the weight. "Want to test it?"

Kagami grinned as she noticed once again that glimmer of anticipation present in the young girl's eyes as she looked at the gun's appearance.

Shizu turned her head, looked at Kagami, then nodded.

"Alright!"

* * *

Toshinori watched as the young Izuku Midoriya did everything he could in order to accomplish this trial of his. Though Toshinori wouldn't had mind if Izuku couldn't finish in time of the UA High School entrance exam, the boy seemed to have made it his personal goal to accomplish his task within the very short time frame.

It would be good if it did come to that. Not only would the young Izuku be able to inherit Toshinori's strength and ideals, he would be able to guide the boy as he goes through his time in UA.

He smiled as he observed the boy go through his task without his motivation wavering in the slightest. Without talent he may be at first glance, his potential is great and immeasurable. Frail and sluggish he was at first, now the boy has been steadily improving. One visible proof of this was the improvement on his body. His muscle has steadily been growing. Slowly, yet surely. whether the boy noticed or not, Toshinori didn't know.

He had already made his presence known to the boy earlier. Giving the boy a drink and allowing a short break, he and Izuku talked about random things besides their intended goal of the entrance to UA.

The short break was over and Izuku went back to his task while Toshinori sat on the side in silence as he watched over. Though his eyes was targeted towards Izuku, his mind was travelling elsewhere.

To where, or to be more precise, to whom, only he could tell.

It was on the adorable girl, Shizu Delta.

Just as they were finishing their final touches on their preparation on the upcoming entrance exam, the Police Force summoned the girl in order to do an urgent assignment.

Toshinori made it very clear to Tsukauchi his displeasure in the breach on their promise to leave the girl alone as her entrance exam was in sight. But hearing the circumstances that led to the girl's urgent deployment, he couldn't do anything about it even if he wanted to.

* * *

_"It has been a while." The voice Toshinori could recognize greeted._

_"Indeed it has." Toshinori let out a tired smile as he greeted back. "David Shield."_

_While Toshinori wanted to feel joy in talking to an old friend of his after such a long time, he could tell that the appearance of said old friend was the catalyst which made the Police Force break their promise to both him and Shizu._

_Though he wondered why David Shield was brought up to him all of a sudden. If the said man was involved in this and needed the aid of the Police Force, surely there was no need to let Toshinori in on the matter. After all, Shizu's true circumstances was known only to a select few even inside the Police Force._

_Toshinori looked at Tsukauchi whom looked back at him appearing to understand the unspoken question._

_"We know of the history between you and David Shield." Tsukauchi explained. "It has been built upon trust and friendship. We know that we could trust him on the matter and get support from him regarding her once this matter has been settled."_

_Toshinori could understand what was happening between them. The Police Force will send out Shizu to help David Shield in his dire situation and in exchange they're receive a form of alliance between the two of them. It was nothing but benefit for both sides, but Toshinori couldn't help but feel unsatisfied and a bit iffed about the whole ordeal. Especially when such a thing had unfolded behind him. Though he guessed with the situation being that of an emergency, both Police Force and David Shield couldn't help it._

_So as always, Toshinori looked at the bright side of things. The better part of everythng. The good part._

_He just have to trust them._

_With a deep sigh and a heavy breath released, he felt himself relax. Steeling his mind and nerves, he finally asked the question._

_"What has happened?" He asked with his question aimed at both Naomasa and David. His curiosity was peaked intensely since whatever has happened made the Police Force go back on their words regarding Shizu's free time to prepare for her entrance examination._

_Naomasa'es eyes narrowed as he rested both his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together, leaned his body forward slightly, and pressed up his mouth to his clasped hands. Though Toshinori thought his repsonse was going to come out, he only remained in silence._

_"...My daughter." David spoke breaking the silence. His tone grim and wary. "Melissa..."_

_The sudden mentioned of the name of David's daughter had Toshinori recollect his memories about a sweet young girl with bright blonde wavy hair and aqua-blue colored eyes filled with ever growing curiosity and intelligence._

_They were fond memories of his bond with the sweet girl. However, it was this feeling of fondness brought him out of his reminiscing, since this feeling of fondness which should be present on David's tone when talking about his daughter is currently not present._

_He looked at the device with David's face showing on the screen and noticed the expression on his face._

_He wasn't smiling._

_His face was scared and grim._

_Now Toshinori could tell that something bad has happened._

_"...Melissa." David repeated with his grim tone and took a heavy breath. "She's been abducted."_

* * *

A sudden sound of thud brought Toshinori back from his gradually depressing thoughts. Looking towards the direction were this thud originated from, he saw Izuku on the ground breathing heavily.

He smiled as he realized that the boy was making good progress with his training.

It will only be a matter of time before Izuku Midoriya inherits his strength and' perhaps unfortunately, his responsibilities.

* * *

A man drenched in sweat was carefully organizing crates upon crates in a warehouse. These crates were supplies for their group to use for aid in reaching their goals. While the supplies varied and hard to organize each one in proper categories, he knew that they important to their cause. That is why he was careful. With his sweat drenched clothes and heavy panting, it was evident that he was tired and has been doing this task for quite a while now.

"Arrogant little shits." He cursed under his breath. These kinds of tasks should be done by a group of people, not just by him and his lonesome. And that was was supposed to happen. However, his 'buddies' pointed out that he lost a bet with them and was basically in debt. So they forced him to handle their task alone while they ditched work and did whatever they were going to do.

He wanted to ditch the work as well. But he couldn't afford to. Their group had just taken a drastic step which resulted in them having a good potential to take a great leap towards their goals, but this was also paired with the great risks it came caused by their actions.

"Screw it." Another cursed as he shook his head. Though feeling incredibly annoyed, he continue with his tasks as he didn't want to be scolded and consequently punished by their head.

Finished with a portion of the supplies, he intended to take a break. They wouldn't fault him for taking a short break right? He dusted his hands off and wiped the sweat on his forehead by his rag which was followed by him taking a drink of water. Stretching his limbs, he could feel the soreness which would undoubtly worsen by tomorrow.

"Time for a break." Releasing a deep sigh, he began to walk towards one corner of the warehouse with some folded card boards laying on the ground to rest. It wasn't the ideal bedding for a good rest, but it would've had to do for now. Once their group's standing became better, they would have better facilities in the future. So for now, he endured.

About midway to his walk, he heard a noise all of a sudden. Judging by its sound, he could deduce that it was made by wood. It sounded like creaking wood. Like a door being opened. Or a even a lid being opened. Judging by where he was and what surrounded him, the last option was more than likely.

He couldn't pinpoint where the noise came from due to the noise never coming out again. Though he could tell which direction in the interior of the warehouse it came from. He looked at the corner where the sound more likely came from and carefully walked up to it with cautious steps.

As soon as he got closer he noticed a peculiar crate. It was slightly larger than a majority of the crates in the warehouse, but not too large that it was comparable to the large crates which contained equipment. Taking a closer look he noticed that the lid was slightly ajar.

This made him curious. As they always made sure that the crates of theirs were always carefully shut. Even when they were inspecting the contents of said crates, they would always ensure that they seal it back properly. Crates with their contents taken and shipped further into their base were destroyed. What made him even more puzzled was that he was certain that he hadn't inspected the crate earlier. He still had crates to inspect and organised, and this crate in question was surely one of them.

So why was it opened?

With anxiety filling him slowly, he reached out to the lid of the crate and slowly raised it in order to check whatever was inside and to see if it really did make the earlier sound or not.

However, even with the crate's lid being opened more and more, he couldn't satisfy his need for answers. For as soon as the crate's lid was raised as high as it could, he felt a sharp pain glide so fleetingly across the surface of his neck. Soon he felt something warm envelope his neck all the way down to his chest. With a look his chest covered with his blood gushing from his neck. With his straining sight, he looked up and saw something slowly rose up from within the crate. Before he could figure what really was he seeing, his body erupted a cold sensation from within and his vision finally darkened with the final vision of his being a green eye looking with nary emotions at him.

* * *

Without much problem, Shizu could sense that there were no other presence in the room she was currently in. Thus, she decided that it was safe to come out of her hiding and still remain undetected.

She silently hefted herself over the crate and land outside just beside the corpse now laying on the ground.

She was wearing her armor, though her helmet was left in the crate as she decided that it wasn't necessary while she hiding in the said crate.

Reaching in the crate, she pulled out her helmet along with her new firearms. She had three new firearms which were all designed by Kagami exclusively for her use. She was slightly excited about trying them out and with her urgent assignment, she was certain she would the chance to try sooner than later.

"_They are named 'NeoTerra'_."

Shizu recalled the briefing just before she was sent out.

"_According to the our intelligence, they are a terrorist group comprised solely of members without quirks. They aim to usurp the society of quirks with the help of their intelligence and skills. They use gadgets and gears either developed by them or stolen by them to further their goals. It is evident that they have eyes in the Police Force or at the very least have their eyes close to the Police Force, So we can't approached too recklessly and as a result gain their attention. If they ever notice a large activity transpiring in the Police Force, this could result in the danger of their current captive, Melissa Shield. So we plan on sending you, Marionette, with proper preparations, to handle this assignment. While doing so, our intelligence will investigate whether or not the said group really have sights on us._"

Without much time wasted, Shizu has fully equipped new firearms now strapped to her person neatly and properly with the intention of their fast brandishing when the time comes. She had no need for her helmet, but she does understand the need to hide her identity, so despite not really necessary, she wore it.

Truthfully, Shizu could just finish her current assignment swiftly if she were to use more of her powers and skills. But that would be fruitless for her and consequently, for Nazarick.

She has learned a lot by her time in the Holy Kingdom and her bond with the human, Neia Baraja. The young girl possessing sharp and scary eyes which terrified most who looked at her straight at the face. Though her scary appearance couldn't be more opposite to her true nature. Behind those sharp and scary eyes, lies a heart of a young girl whom suffered much yet still was filled with loyalty and compassion.

Shizu wondered how she was doing now. Was she doing well?

Though now is not the time for distraction.

Doing her assignment properly and gain as much experience as she could was her goal.

A small fond smile blossomed on Shizu's face as the words of the supreme one entered her mind.

"...Learning is important."

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**Afterword**

**Hey ya!**

**How's it going? Hope all of you are doing fine and staying safe and healthy. Life is hard you know? Full of surprises and shocks, so we must be careful and mindful about our wellbeing. Especially at a time like this. So please do stay safe and be watchful of your health!**

**Me? Well, life is hard. Work is quite difficult. But it's getting better. Slightly it might be, but still a bit better. Negativity is so easy to spread and fall into, so let's try and avoid anything too negative. And remember that being alive is a thing to be happy about. Just staying alive and staying safe with your family and friends is a thing to be cherished! So give yourselves a pat on the back for doing good! Times are rough, but we must persevere! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks a lot for the follows and favorites! They bring me joy just seeing all of them. Thank you so much for the reviews as well! Reading them always brings me to a better mood and are really helpful!**

**Please tell what you think of the story in a review! Have any recommendations or tips regarding the story? Feel don't hesitate and feel free to tell me all about them as well!**

**If you spot any mistakes in terms of spelling, grammar, and/or continuity, please tell me all about them and I'll correct them as soon as I can.**

**Thanks once again for the patience and support!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**laters~**


End file.
